Grand Demon of Mahora
by HaretaSora
Summary: Naruto after the war accidentally became the new Juubi. Over the years he adopted a young vampire and looked after her. After she was sealed he watched after and researched how to save her. Now he has returned to save her but now he must watch over a middle school class as an assistant teacher. Oh well maybe he can cause some mischief as he spends time with his daughter
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT! IMPORTANT. **

**I got the idea from Fairy Tale Dragon Slayer. He gave me permission to use parts of his story and the plot line. I forgot to ask him before hand and the message of me asking him didn't send. We worked it out and he gave me the okay. I feel very guilty for nearly stealing from an author i am a huge fan of. From now on i will credit him in every chapter.**

**Fairy Tale Dragon Slayer. I am sorry once again TT_TT**

**Spells/Jutsu in Bold (All in English Translations)**

**Grand Demon of Mahora**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto sighed as looked out over the city school of Mahora.

He had changed since the long since passed 4th Shinobi war. It had been over a thousand years since that dreadful battle. He and Sasuke had finished off Kaguya by drawing the Juubi into him, weakening her enough for them to tag her with their sage marks destroying her soul and erasing her power from ever returning.

But something had happened to him during the sealing of the Juubi, it drew in the Bijuu's powers and something happened turning him into the new Juubi no Okami.

Over the many years he had travelled all around the world until he adopted a young Shinso vampire that would've been killed by her real father. He truly loved the girl like his own flesh and blood. They had travelled for hundreds of years before she was sealed away under false charges by Nagi Springfield and the only reason he ever left her was to learn how to break the seal.

Sure he could just break it with raw power but he didn't wish to hurt his daughter. He stayed with her for 10 years at Mahora in secret while he studied but he needed to study more so hopefully it worked now.

He sighed again as he knew the second he walked through the barrier a full battalion of mages would appear from the fact he was the highest level demon there was. Even in his sealed form his demonic presence couldn't be hidden.

He really didn't feel like going through this. True he had been hired by the dean for a job but that wouldn't stop them from trying to attack him.

Well it was for his daughter so he groaned and walked through the barrier, alerting all mages and demon folk of his presence. He stared at the scene before him.

Numerous mages stared at him with their respective wands, they ranged from young girls to woman and even adult men. "State your name and why you are here" one man says calmly, he wore a white suit and hand his hands in his pockets with stubble on his chin.

Naruto was about to speak until a gasp was heard a young girl appeared before him and bowed to him. She was roughly 15 but had the body of a 17 year old with high C low D cup breasts and light dark toned skin. She had dark green hair and wore ninja gear "Juubi-sama it is an honor to be in your presence I am Kaede Nagase of the Koga clan and chunin level ninja from the village an am at your service de gosaru" she explains getting shocked looks from the group behind her from the heavy respectful tone in her voice and the fact she was bowing to the intruder.

One girl with a side pony in her hair with A cup breasts while dressed in tradition swordsman garb "Kaede what are you doing!? He is a possibly dangerous attacker!" she says drawing her sword.

Naruto smiles at Kaede "Rise young one. I'm glad to see someone from the village here and a chunin at your age is very impressive" he says with a smile making Kaede blush darkly. Naruto turned to the rest as Kaede stood beside him "My name is Naruto U.N McDowell and I am the Juubi no Okami. I was called here by the dean for a job and to see my daughter" he says unleashing the pressure of his power making all but Kaede, the side pony girl, the man in the white suit and a dark skinned girl with dark brown hair with high C cup breasts wearing a shine maiden outfit who was wielding dual pistols faint. The girls besides Kaede were on their knees and having difficulty breathing and the man with stubble on his chin stared in shock at the power before him.

He frowned as he had hoped more would actually be standing after that. The man frowns and lights a cigarette "Ah the dean told me you were coming but I never knew you were the legendary demon primordial" he says with a frown "The name is Takamichi Takahata, I'll take you to the dean" he explains.

Naruto nods and turns to Kaede "I will have to review your skills later Kaede, it was nice to meet you" he says as he walks away with Takamichi.

Once they leave the girls turn to Kaede "What the hell was that!?" the side pony says with a glare.

Kaede sighs and pulls out a necklace with a red spiral pendant "Naruto-sama has been the head of my ninja village for 900 years and as my leader I follow his orders before anyone else's. It is similar to you and the Konoe family situation Setsuna, it is a matter of full servitude. He gave my family and the entire village the ninja techniques we use to protect ourselves. It is my family's greatest wish to serve beside him de gosaru" she says before walking of leaving 2 shell shocked hanyous but even still Setsuna understood.

She turned to the shrine maiden "Mana do you know of the Juubi?" she asks.

Mana nods still shocked "He is the strongest demon, he could trump the current demon lord with a flick of his finger, he did once but chose not to rule as he found it boring to do so at the time" she explains shocking Setsuna even more.

"Wait did he say McDowell!?" she yells confused.

**-Naruto-**

"So we have a deal?" he asks the old man Konoemon Konoe, the dean of the school as he held Jiraiya's books in his hand and a signing a contract.

Konoe smiled and nodded "Of course, you will be introduced later today as it is quite early" he explains with a smile.

Naruto nods "I am looking forward to seeing my daughter again" he says turning to Takamichi.

The man nods "She has been a bit of a trouble maker but other than that fine. She did try to escape once but I think she mentioned about returning to someone, probably you" he says making Naruto chuckle.

"Come on I'll show you to the class" he says as Naruto waves off to the dean and smiles looking at the locket in his hand, it contained a picture of a young Evangeline in his arms with a bright smile. He was excited to see his daughter again, adopting her helped them both considerably. She knew he would always return to save her but being stuck here was bound to make anyone stir crazy.

They went to a classroom that had a sign reading '3A'. He could hear clamoring inside. Takamichi turned to him "Wait outside until I call you okay?" he asks which Naruto nods in acceptance as Naruto pulls out his class roster.

**-Negi-**

He was calming down the class when Takamichi walked in with a smile. "Takahata sensei!" Asuna calls out smiling with a blush.

"Hi everyone, I'm just here to introduce the new assistant for Negi to help him and since he is the father of one of you it only makes sense that he works with this class" he says as he ruffles Negi's hair.

Asuna woops in joy, maybe this once will be actually be older since the whole parent part. "You can come in now" Takamichi calls out.

As the man walks in several girls grow dark blushes. He stood around 6'3" with tan skin and 3 whisker like marks on his cheeks. He wore a dark orange button up and black pants with black sandals. His eyes were a mesmerizing blue and his hair a spikey blonde with 2 bangs framing his face with a spikey pony-tail in the back. He looked to be in his late 20's early 30's.

Several girls grew dark blushes from the man.

"Papa!" Evangeline yells as she jumps into the man's arms shocking everyone, mostly Negi and Asuna, who was still sporting a massive blush.

**-Naruto-**

"Oh Princess how I missed you" he says hugging Eva as she nuzzles in his chest. "What!?" the whole class yells out. He smiles as he sets Eva on his shoulders "Hello everyone, as you can probably guess I am Eva's father" he says with a smile as the girls run to gather round him firing off questions.

"What's your name?"

"Are you single?"

"How old are you?"

"Where are you from?"

He holds his hands up "Girls one question at a time" he says with a chuckle making multiple girls blush again.

One girl with red hair put up in a pineapple style ponytail with a little larger than medium C cup breasts comes up to him with a microphone "Kazumi Asakura, reporter of class 2-A, I'll be the one interviewing you" she says with a smile.

He nods "Ask away" he says as he sits down with Eva in his lap which she was enjoying greatly.

"What is your name?" she asks pulling out a note pad.

"My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze McDowell but I go by Naruto U.N McDowell" he says petting Eva's head making her blush, shocking Negi and Asuna even more.

"How old are you?" She asks as she writes down his answer.

"I am 31 years old" He said subtracting about 1,500 years or so.

"Where are you from?" she asks curious as he looks foreign.

"I am from Japan but I have lived in England with my daughter for most of her life, I sent her here to get a good education and to keep her safe" he says petting Eva's head making her smile happily at her father's attention.

"Are you single?" she asks getting the attention of all the girls.

Naruto sighs and looks at Eva who nods as she hugs her father "Yes, I have been since Eva was born, her mother died shortly after her birth but it isn't that I'm scared to date, just haven't found someone right yet" he says with a soft smile. It wasn't fully a lie as Eva's mother had died shortly after birth.

Many of the girls frown "Sorry for bring up a bad memory" Kazumi says with a frown. He waves it off "It's no worry, continue with the questions" he says with a smile.

"Are you really the author of the Icha Icha series? And if so are they based on you?" a girl with long green hair and medium C cup breasts yells out.

Naruto chuckles "Yes I am the author but no they aren't based on me, I continued my godfather's work after he passed and he would've wanted them republished" he explains making the girl frown.

"Ignoring Haruna's outburst" she says glaring at the girl "this will be the last question, would you be against dating a 15 year old" she says getting the girls to stare at him and Eva to glare at them.

He chuckles "Well age doesn't matter to me as long as they don't mind me being a parent" he says as he sits up and standing Evangeline up.

"What are your qualifications?" a girl with pink hair with high B low C cup breast who wore glasses asks as she shuts a laptop.

Naruto smiles "I have several doctorates from Harvard and Yale ranging from all the major subjects to other interesting subjects" he says with a smile as he impresses the girl.

'Finally a normal one!' she thinks with anime tears inside her head as Asuna woops again but remembers who he is the father of.

Negi was wondering if Evangeline's father knew of her vampire nature.

"Now is that all as I wish to spend time with my daughter and her friend" he says as he holds Eva's hand and looks to Chachamaru.

Negi nods, understanding the want to be with her father.

**-Eva's Resort-**

Naruto was enjoying the picnic with his daughter and Chachamaru. He had met Chachazero long ago and he definitely like Chachamaru more than the little doll. Chachamaru was more feminine looking with long light green hair with these antenna on the sides of her head. She had a slim figure with low C cup breasts.

"So Chachamaru, I hear you helped look after my daughter and protect her" he says as he pours them some tea.

She nods "Of course, she is my master" she says in a calm tone.

Naruto chuckles "Master? Never knew you for a servant Princess" he says making Eva blush. "Now I have found a way around the seal, well two ways" he says making Eva smile brightly and hug her father tightly.

"Please tell me Papa, I want my full power back" she says smiling.

Naruto chuckles "Well the first would be a pactio as the connection via my power would break the seal and not hurt you or since Nagi used a very basic seal but incredibly overpowered it I just need to try and match his power using a basic seal breaker but I do not know his power he used so pactio might be easier" he explains rubbing the back of his neck.

Eva blushes darkly but nodded "So we need to k-kiss?" she says blushing.

"Well we can do other ways of completing the pact but kissing would be easier and the safest as other ways as mixing blood could be dangerous as I hold demon blood and you hold Shinso blood" he explains.

"So a kiss it is?" she asks and he nods making her blush more.

Naruto summons a clone and uses it to create a circle. Eva stood in the middle of it and blushed. Naruto walked into it letting his ten tails roll out behind him. He kneels down and lightly kisses his daughter making the circle glow a bright silver as a small card appears.

It shows Evangeline wearing a dark blue kimono with white trimming closed with a green sash. Her right eye pure red and had the symbol of Kakashi's EMS in it while her left eye was the Rinnegan. At the bottom read 'Tenebrae Gelida domitrix humani Semita translating to '_Dark Frozen Mistress of the Human Path_'.

'Hmm Haku's kimono. Well I shouldn't be surprised she does have a strong affinity to ice but the Kamui part is shocking' he thinks as he creates a copy of it for her. Maybe since he bore the eyes of the old Juubi his pactio partners would gain aspects of the Sharingan and possibly the Rinnegan as well, Eva had the Kamui and the Human Path.

Evangeline smiled brightly at her pactio with her father, she couldn't wait to use it, and it seemed to be an incredibly powerful artifact. She knew her father would train her in using it.

"Congrats Princess you are free but we need to stay until you graduate high school as that was a deal in my contract with the dean" he says petting her head making her pout.

"Fine, it doesn't matter anyways as you are finally back" she says nuzzling into her father's chest.

He nods and pets her head "Now I want to hear everything that has happened since I left" he says as he sits down next to Chachamaru and his daughter.

Eva spent the next hour or so explaining everything.

"So that Negi boy beat you due to a mistake in timing with Asuna? Shouldn't have gotten so cocky Princess" he says with a chuckle as he bops her head making her pout. He knew of the girl's names and faces due to his eidetic memory.

"The boya is bound to confront you about being my father" she says with a frown, she didn't want the brat to send her father away.

Naruto hugged his daughter "I can handle that later Princess but let's get to training as I wish to see how strong you have gotten before we train with that card of yours. I will limit myself to 5 tails and no jutsus, only magic" he says as Evangeline gets excited.

"I will show you how much stronger I have gotten" she says as she summons her shadow cloak since her power had returned to her ever since the pactio was formed.

Naruto chuckles and nods as they jump down to the large rocky area and Chachamaru watches with interest. 'Someone stronger than master? Well if he is her father he probably taught master most of what she knows' she thinks to herself as she starts to record the fight.

Naruto stretches and unrolls half of his tails and smiles as he feels his daughter's energy growing. He was upset he couldn't teach her to harness chakra as when she became a vampire it was replaced fully with magic. Now she could harness Ki the physical half of chakra and the spiritual half that is used in casting magic but couldn't combine the two.

Eva launches at him and unleashes a fury of powerful strikes. He expected no less from her. He blocked most the strikes but she was getting immensely good at her feints. He swept her legs making her jump but that gave him enough time to land a palm strike on her sternum sending her skidding away. He appears before her in a burst of speed and drop kicks her, sending her further back.

She gets up and pulls out 2 vials "**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Frozen Wasteland, Spears of Piercing Ice**" she casts out as fast as she can as she throws one bottle down and throws the other at her father.

The first bottle crashes down creating a massive construct of ice around him. He sidesteps the second bottle to find it exploding the second it gets next to him. 'Timed explosion in the bottle at the same time as the spell, good job Princess' he thinks as ice encases him.

Evangeline holds her hands out "**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Dark Blades of the Underworld Pierce My Foe and Drag Them Down**" she casts out creating 9 massive blades and sent them barreling towards her father.

Naruto smiles as he breaks the ice with ease and holds his hands out "**By Kurama's Roar to Shukaku's Sand: Holy Barrier of the Aether Realm, Defend and Reflect that Which Wishes to Harm Me**" he casts as a barrier of golden light erupts around him and erases the 9 blades as they create a golden version of them to fire back at Eva.

Eva uses her cloak and infuses it with more magic to protect herself. It barely holds up and sends her crashing through the ice construct. She shakily gets up. "Are you okay Princess?" he asks worried if he might have over done it.

She smirks and nods before pulling out 6 bottles, 3 in each hand "If I can't handle you with 5 tails how can I expect to hold up against you when you are serious" she says as she starts casting "**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac: Eternal Frost Form Around my Foe, Freeze him in your Cold Grasp. Ice, Wind and Darkness Heed the Call and Strike my Enemy Down. Frozen Binding of 9 Hells!**" she yells out, speaking as fast as she can as the uses her strongest Shundo to appear behind her father and launches them directly into his back resulting in a blinding flash of white.

When the light dies down to reveal her father frozen inside the massive ice construct in a meditative pose. She started to sweat as one of her strongest ice spells burst out to reveal her father with a red tint around his eyes with golden eyes with a horizontal bar like pupil.

"Congratulations Princess, you made me use Sage mode. If I didn't I would've been stuck in there until you let me out" he says with a smile as Eva gets a massive smile and hugs her father. "I told you I got stronger Papa".

He smiled and hugged her back, even after all these years she still acted like a kid when it was just the two of them. "The speed of how you cast that spell caught me off guard, great job" he says kisses her forehead like he always use to long ago. She blushes darkly as they head back to Chachamaru.

"Master that was quite a sight" she says in her calm tone but heats up once she sees Naruto. His shirt was destroyed from the ice so his muscled chest was exposed. His arms were covered in black markings and kanji.

Eva nods "Me and my Papa's training sessions tend to be but that was the most intense it has been" she says proud that she has grown since they last trained.

Naruto ruffles her hair "Well I definitely don't have worries about you using the card but we still need to train with it first" he says with a smile "1 day in here equals an hour out there so we can work for a day roughly until school starts so I can work with 24ish days in here training you to use your abilities" he says making Evangeline smile. She nods "I can't wait".

Chachamaru looks to Naruto "Is it possible for me to be trained as well Naruto-sama?" she asks confusing Naruto.

"You don't have to call me sama or anything Cha-chan, just Naruto" he says flashing her a smile that made her blush and heat up.

'Why am I feeling like this, I ran diagnostics and nothing is wrong with me' she thinks to herself as she nods "Of course N-Naruto" she says nervously.

Naruto smiles "But don't worry I can train you as well, no worries" he says as he starts to plan their training session.

**-24 Days Later (1 Day Later in the outside World)-**

Eva panted in exhaustion, her Papa was a tough teacher but he never pushed you further than he knew you could go. He never worked you to the point of blood just exhaustion. He was kind yet strict as he knew her limitations. It was because of him that she was this strong to begin with, that she was the Dark Mistress.

He trained in with her pactio and numerous ice spells as her pactio gave her easier control over ice. She could create mirrors of ice just by calling out the name of the attack as well as numerous ice needles. The mirrors interested her as she could enter them and travel between mirrors. And this ice was much stronger than her normal ice.

The other interesting part of her pactio were her eyes. One giving her the power to draw things into a personal dimension of hers and even become intangible. Downside was it was taxing but her Papa assured her that it will become less and less so the more she trains.

The stronger the being or attack the more energy it took for her to draw it into her pocket dimension. It was easier to become intangible but she could only hold it for 2 minutes which was great according to her Papa.

Her other eye apparently gave her the ability to rip the souls out of others and gain their knowledge or she could just read their minds and draw their abilities from that. She apparently could revive the dead but only if their body was there and it wasn't too long after their death.

Her Papa was very proud of her getting a basic grasp on her abilities in such a short time, which made her increasingly happy, she loved making her Papa proud.

Chachamaru also grew more in the 24 days inside the resort. Her combat and speed grew nicely as he used his control over gravity to help make them faster. She also was impressed of his Asura path. To be able to mechanize your body however you wish made her feel connect to him more so. She still felt her face heat up and her chest speed up whenever she looked at him too long.

Naruto was deeply impressed with the two girls. His daughter got the hang of Kamui and her ice powers nicely. Her human path couldn't really train with too much but she could at least read minds a bit with it.

He smiled as he helped his daughter up "You okay Princess?" he asks. She nods "Yeah just exhausted Papa, we need to leave soon for class" she says with a groan. She wanted to spend more time with her Papa but he'd be in class as well so it wouldn't matter.

Chachamaru smiles "Afterwards we could rest and have some tea, maybe go shopping?" she offers making Eva brighten up. "Yes! We will do that Papa" she says bouncing in excitement.

He chuckles as they exit the resort. He was dressed in a black suit with grey under shirt and a black tie. He enjoyed training with his daughter and hanging with her and her friend.

They entered the classroom to see all the girls crowded around Kaede who stood up the second he walked into the room.

"Naruto-Sensei how are you today de gosaru?" she asks with a smile.

He smiles that she held back from calling him Juubi or sama "I am fine Kaede-chan, how about you girls?" he asks them as he flashes them a bright fox like smile.

The girls all blush darkly, more so Kaede at the chan suffix. "We are fine" Haruna says "but I would love to talk with you more. Maybe give you inspiration for your books" she says in a sultry tone.

The other girls glare at her (mostly Evangeline) but he chuckles "I'm curious how you got the books as I made sure make it that only people of 18 years old can get them" he asks curiously.

She smirks "I have my sources" she says as she crosses her arms under her chest in attempt to make them bigger.

He sighs and walks over to his desk when he notices a spirit sitting in one of the chairs. She was wearing an older uniform with medium B cup breasts and had pure white hair and red eyes. He raises an eyebrow as she looks at him in shock "C-Can you see me?" she asks nervously.

He nods as she rushes to him to hug him to find she can actually hug him. She looked more surprised until she looks at him as he smiles "We can talk more after class" he whispers to her.

She wipes the tears from her face and keeps ahold of his arm.

Negi walks in wearing his green suit with a smile on his face "Ah Uzumaki-sensei how are you today?" he asks.

Naruto smiles "Please call me Naruto and I've been good. I enjoyed seeing my daughter again after so long, she has grown so much since I last saw her" he says as he smiles at her daughter who was currently being bugged by the whole class minus Kaede and Chisame who was looking him up online and sending blushing looks his way.

Negi nods "How long has it been since you saw her last?" he asks curious to find out if Naruto knew of her vampire nature.

Naruto knew what he was fishing for so he'd play around a little bit "I haven't seen her for 5 years as I had to leave to find some items and find a way to help her with a problem of hers" he says as he chuckles at his daughter chasing the girls away for asking about her Papa.

Negi nods 'Hmm maybe he doesn't know? I'll try and talk with him later' he thinks as he goes to get class calmed to start the lesson. He was having difficulties as Eva was being held back from attacking Haruna as she asked Eva how 'big' her Papa was.

Naruto clears his throat "Ladies please calm down so the lesson can go underway" he says in a calming tone that makes some blush and shuffle to their seats. He smiles to Negi "you can begin now Negi" he says as he sits back down with Sayo on his arm.

Negi sends him a thankful luck and starts with his lesson. The boy was a good teacher but quite naïve.

"Now I have good news everyone!" the boy says getting everyone's attention "In the next week we of class 3-A are heading off to Kyoto and Nara for our class trip" he says getting cheers from everyone.

"Naruto-san are you excited?" Negi asks with a smile. Naruto chuckles "Yes as I haven't been to Kyoto in many years and I can spend some time with my daughter" he says with a smile as Negi hides a frown. He didn't have the heart to tell him the Eva couldn't come as she was sealed inside Mahora.

He was about to say something when Shizuna-sensei walks in "Negi-kun please come with me, the dean needs you for a moment" she says with a kind smile.

He nods "Naruto-san please look after the class please" he asks which Naruto nods and agrees to.

Naruto smiles at the class "So I'm curious how Negi as a teacher is?" he asks with a smile as Sayo still is holding onto his arm, the only reason she could touch him was due to him channeling chakra through his arm.

A girl with long blonde hair, darker than Eva's with medium C cup breasts stands up, Ayaka is what he believed her name was "He is a wonderful teacher. So kind and valiant and" she was interrupted by Asuna hitting her with a shoe.

Asuna had 2 long orange twin tails tied up with bells, she had low B cup breasts "Stop with the Shota-con Iincho!" she yells before turning to him "He's okay though I still can't get my head around his age and him being a teacher. You would be better fit to being our teacher" she says making him chuckle.

"Be that as it may Asuna but he is doing a good job from what I've seen" he says making her blush.

"You know my name?" she asks.

He nods and shows them his class roster "I have an eidetic memory so I memorized names to faces. Comes in handy" he says with a smile.

"Is that what helped you get 24 doctorates?" Chisame says shocking everyone.

"24!?" they yell in shock.

He chuckles "Ah so you googled me Chisame. Doesn't surprise me" he says as he flashes her a smile that made her face heat up. "Yes I hold 24 doctorates which I accomplished as I raised Eva. I did it so if I ever looked for a job to support her I'd be able to qualify for them and not have to worry. My book sales have helped fund us but I did all that as a protection plan" he says flashing a kind smile to his daughter.

All the girls blush at the father's kindness. "So girls want to know anything else about me? I'm an open book as long as it isn't M-rated" he says frowning at Haruna, which caused her to pout.

"Are you a skilled fighter-aru?" a girl with dark blonde hair in twin pigtails and dark tan skin, she had high B cup breasts.

He rubs his chin "Well Ku Fei I am proficient in numerous styles that I learned to protect Eva and myself as we traveled but I prefer my family's style called Frog Kata" he says exciting the girl and wanting to challenge him until someone else asks a question.

"Do you play any instruments?" a girl with long light purple hair and high B cup breasts ask with a smile.

He nods "Yes Misa, I can play the piano, the violin, guitar, cello and many others. Eva loved listening to my music as a child and it calmed her down a lot and it was fun" he says making Eva slightly flustered, she was just glad he didn't mention that sometimes she would ask for goodnight kisses from her father.

"How was Eva as a child?" Asuna asks curiously.

Eva glares at her but Naruto chuckles "I won't say much as I do not wish to embarrass her but she was a sweet child, very behaved and always doing her best to help however she could. She would get on my case whenever I studied too hard and force me to sleep or eat whenever I would forget" he says with a chuckle as Eva smiles at him kindly. He didn't lie that time just omitted the fact that she would wake him by biting his arm or neck.

"Wait if Eva is 15 and you are 31 then you had her at 16" a small girl long dark purple hair and low A cup breasts asks him.

He frowns "Yes Yue I had Eva at a young age but I do not regret it as it brought me a wonderful daughter. Her mother was 18 at the time so it wasn't as bad as it sounds" he says with smile.

Yue frowns "I'm sorry for bringing it up" she says as Naruto waves it off.

"No worries, any other questions?" he says as he smile at Yue to calm her nerves.

Mana raises her hand "Where have you traveled to?" she asks in her calm tone.

Naruto smiled "Well I have been all over Europe and Asia. I've even been to America for a while but that was before Eva came into my life. After she was born I stayed in Europe with her until I sent her here" he explains with a smile.

He could see Setsuna wanting to ask him something but the girl just sighed and went back looking out the window. Seconds later Negi walks back in and looks nervous but takes a deep breath "Let's begin class shall we?" he says getting the girls to nod and begin.

Class went well and once class was done and everyone filed out besides Naruto, Eva, Chachamaru and Say he turned to Sayo. "So Sayo was it?" he asks her making her nod.

"How can you see me?" she asks in a nervous tone.

"I am well connected to the spiritual side being a Sage and all" he says making her look in shock. "Don't worry Sayo you can follow me around, I wouldn't want you to feel lonely" he says making Sayo smile happily and hug him.

He chuckles as he pets her head "So are you girls ready to go shopping?" he asks Eva and Chachamaru.

Eva nods, a little upset about Sayo tagging along but she knew her Papa had a large heart and always wished to help others "Yes! You are going to buy me tones of stuff!" she yells as she grabs her Papa's hand and drags him behind her. Naruto goes along with it and allows her to drag him.

Chachamaru walks beside him "I've never seen Master this excited" she says curiously.

He smiles at her "She always is like this around me, I swear she has Uzumaki blood in her with all her energy" he says making Chachamaru giggle.

He smiled happily, he was finally back with his daughter and he wouldn't let anything take her away.

**-Chapter End-**


	2. Chapter 2

I got the idea from Fairy Tale Dragon Slayer. He gave me permission to write this.

**-Schedule-**

**Monday:** Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Tuesday:** Fox and Rabbit Meister

**Wednesday:** Grand Demon of Mahora

**Thursday:** Forgotten Child of Prophecy

**Friday:** Demi-Deity

**Saturday:** Son of the Queen

**Sunday:** Sage of Infinite Possibilities

Then I have a Week off. **NO COMPLAINING!** I need that week to write stories and relax so please understand and if not I really don't care, I need time for myself

Also yes Chachamaru can gain strength through training as even her servos are affected by gravity and can get to a point where they can move faster and with more force. Plus he has his Asura path that he can 'update' her in a sense and repair her if she gets damaged ^^ Think of him as a master mechanic XD

Also about his 'demon blood'. He may not be a demon but due to his change from human to giant wolf with 10 tails his blood is pretty close to a demon or changed in a way that mixing it would be something risky to do.

Naruto Harem: Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Kaede, Chachamaru, Haruna, Mana, Zazie, Yuuna, Akira, Ku Fei, Chao, Kazumi, Chisame, Chizuru (might add some from the magic realm)

Negi Harem: Ayaka, Nodoka, Fuuka, Fumika, Makie, Yue, Ako

**Grand Demon of Mahora**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto chuckled as his daughter pulled him from store to store, obviously having a fun time. He missed her more than he thought as he smiled, paying for whatever she and Chachamaru asked for.

She wasn't spoiled but he knew she was excited to have him back. At least Chachamaru was incredibly polite, always asking multiple times if it was okay for her to buy something.

He cleared his throat "Princess, although I love shopping I think we should eat as it is getting late" he says as he seals away their latest purchase which to his embarrassment was to an underwear store.

Thankfully his daughter didn't show herself to him but Chachamaru asked him for his opinion. She might have her joints and a doll like body but he told her she looked lovely in what she chose, which was absolutely true in his opinion.

Eva frowns but looks at the time and nods "Let's go get some tea!" she declares as she starts to drag him away again.

Sayo chuckled as she floated near Chachamaru, who with her sensors, could see the spirit. "They are so cute together" she says as they follow the pair.

Chachamaru nods "Master seems very attached to him, I'm glad master is this happy" she says as she smiles and starts to blush as she remembered the underwear store.

Sayo nods "I'm just glad he can see me" she says as she floats faster after him.

They arrive at the store, and after the blushing waitress takes their order they relax with their tea. "So how are you planning on telling the boya that you are a demon and that you freed me?" Eva asks her Papa, mostly wanting to know if her Papa was going to mess with the boy.

He strokes his chin and smiles "Oh I have some ideas, either I can be incredibly blunt and shock the boy or hide the fact and hide you two under an illusion until a time comes that I can scare the bejesus out of him" he says as he chuckles and sips his tea.

Eva smiled and sipped her tea "I vote for scaring him" she says as he nods and smiles.

"Well we have a week or so until we have to leave. I have to test Kaede's skills and I don't doubt that the hanyous will try and talk to me as well as some of the other girls" he says making Eva frown. "Don't worry Princess I will always make time for you, you come first to me" he says as he pets her head making her smile happily and nod.

She just got her Papa back, she needed to make up for the time lost. "I really missed you Papa" she says as she smiles to her papa.

He smiles and hugs her "I missed you too Princess, so very much" he said as he looked across the street and smirked at the sight.

**-From across the street-**

Across the street currently was the large majority of the class, hidden in the bushes across the tea shop.

"Move out of the way!" Chisame says in harsh whisper.

She originally wanted to watch the normal teacher and was enjoying that he was exactly as normal as she thought (she didn't see the sealing away of items as he hid it will illusions) but she didn't like that nearly the whole class also wanted to follow the man.

"Shut up Chisame! You aren't the only one watching the hunk of a teacher" Haruna whispers back as she drools at the hunk of a man across the street.

Asuna glares at her friend "He isn't a slab of meat to stare at Paru, he is an adult male and he should be…." She drifted off as she too started drooling.

Kaede was watching hidden on a rooftop with Mana, Zazie and Setsuna there as well, curious about the man who was told to be stronger than any demon. He technically wasn't a demon more of a construct of living energy but to the demon realm he was the greatest demon alive because of the aura he gave off and the incredible abilities he held.

Ku Fei had a pout on her face. She really wanted to spar with the man, he seemed insanely strong if the aura he had about him was right. She really wanted to but she did not want to interrupt his family time. Also Evangeline could be really scary sometimes.

Kazumi smirked as she took pictures "Relax Chisame, I will sell you some of these pictures at a reduced price" she says making the idol blush furiously and nod embarrassed. Kazumi herself would keep a stash of pictures just for herself, especially the ones she took of him changing his shirt after the nervous waitress spilled tea on him.

When that happened numerous girls (read: all) got nose bleeds from the chiseled muscular body across the street.

"Oh my" Chizuru says as she wipes her nose as well and blushed badly "Who knew he'd be that muscular"

Konoka smiled as she too wiped blood from her nose. Maybe she'd sneak into her grandpa's office to tamper the files he had for her marriage interview requests and create one of Naruto's. 'That would be an interesting date to have' she thought with a small giggle.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto sat in class with Sayo floating near him, holding onto his arm. She liked being able to actually touch someone. He had a couple of ideas of how to help the kind spirit of a girl but he'd have to worry about that later as she wasn't going anywhere.

As class went on he caught glances of Negi looking him over as if to figure him out. Of course he'd find nothing as Naruto was a master at hiding all of his energy and his presence from years upon years if training to control it all.

Today he wanted to test Kaede, he had sent a toad to her earlier in the day to alert her of it before hand. She told him she was ready and he was definitely looking forward to it. As he felt the young girl was very skilled.

He found class interesting and weird as the girls always tried to create ways for them to strip or expose themselves.

Eva nearly attacked Haruna when she flashed him during a strip game even though they were supposed to stop at bra and panties. Thankfully Chachamaru calmed her as he didn't want to embarrass her.

Other girl's tried to flash him but thankfully he was able stop them as he doubted that Chachamaru could hold Eva back if she was that angry.

Class ended and the girls immediately went to asking him to go places with them. He chuckled "I have plans today girls but maybe tomorrow" he says disappointing them but Kaede had a hidden smirk that Mana and Setsuna noticed and they both decided they'd follow their ninja friend.

Naruto calmly walked out of the room with Sayo floating behind him and Eva and Chachamaru right behind him.

"So are you testing that ninja girl's strength Papa?" Eva asks still slightly peeved off from Haruna flashing her Papa. She saw no one in class worthy of her Papa and they were throwing themselves at him.

He nods "Yes I will, you can watch but you are not to do anything while I test her" he said as they walked off to their cabin to gather his supplies. He only kept his tools on him, not so much his clothes as it would just clutter up his seals.

Chachamaru smiled and nodded "I will record it as I have never seen the use of chakra and it would be interesting to watch" she says making him chuckle.

"Well feel free to Cha-chan and I can show you more later if you want" he says making her blush and nod. They quickly made it back to the cabin and he changed out of his suit.

He now wore black cargo pants and a tight sleeveless orange shirt, exposing his seals on his arms. He smiled to his daughter and ruffled her hair. "Well let's go see how strong Kaede is" he says as he flashes away with Chachamaru and Eva in tow.

He had sent a clone ahead to place a marker down at the grounds they would be training in during class. Eva shook her head a bit "I hate that warp technique of yours Papa always makes me feel weird" she says as her father rubs her back to soothe her.

"I'm sorry Princess but if I used magic to warp I think Negi would've felt me" he says as she nods and straightens up.

"We will go watch over there, try not to end the fight too soon" she says as she walks away with Chachamaru to a blanket laid under a tree.

He chuckles as he feels Kaede show up. She was in her ninja gear that bore her clan's symbol on the sleeve with 3 large shuriken on her back and her village headband on her forehead. He stuck with the leaf design to pay tribute to the village he grew up in.

He smiled to her "Are you ready Kaede Nagase, chunin of the village?" he asks as he releases 3 tails. Chunin were expected to equal up to at least 2 tails and 3 tails if they were on the high end, which he suspected her to be. "I will not use my special eyes and will restrain from my **Rasengan** variations but you will have no restriction. Fight me with the intent to kill Kaede or don't attack at all" he says in a serious tone as he gets into his stance.

Kaede takes a deep breath and steels her nerves. True she was going to fight her role model, her leader and the strongest being possibly on earth but she knew he wouldn't kill her but that wouldn't mean she wouldn't be injured if she didn't take this seriously.

She nods and stares at him "I am ready Juubi-sama" she says as she draws out one of her shuriken.

He nods "Attack when you are ready" he says as a second later and ducks under a massive shuriken. He was impressed how she was able to fire off such a massive shuriken at such a great speed like it was nothing.

A second later he jumped over another one just to see the shuriken transform into Kaede who held her hand out in a familiar way "**Fire Style: Great Fireball**" she yells breathing out a massive fireball.

He was able to dodge it with the use of water chakra he coated himself in and a quick dash backwards. He ran through the hand signs and slammed his hands down "**Earth Style: Grand Chasm**" he says as the earth opens up under her.

She stays calm and throws her last shuriken that had a chain attached to it. Once it hit a tree she was able to swing and pull herself out of the chasm.

Just as she got out she had to dodge a kick from Naruto. She quickly pulled out her ninjato to block strikes from him. She pulled out a tag and slammed it onto him as she dashed back just as the tag exploded.

She heard the familiar sound of a clone bursting as she saw Naruto burst from the ground with a Lightning jutsu in his hand "**Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder**" he says as streams of lighting fire at her.

Luckily she was able to **substitute** herself with a log and quickly went through the hand signs. She knew he had mountains of more energy than her so if anything she needed to end this quickly. She takes a deep breath and expels it "**Wind Style: Great Burst**". The wind cancels out the lightning and she dashed forward coating her ninjato in wind chakra.

Naruto was incredibly impressed with her so far. She was quick thinking and her shuriken techniques were great, kind reminded him of the mission to the Wave as he had used the same tactic with Zabuza. She also had 2 elements so far. Even though in his village he made sure everyone knew at least the basics of each element as even if they had no affinity for the element they could still use it with some difficulty.

He smiled as he dodged her strikes. They were precise and fast. If it was anyone other than him she would have defeated the opponent with little difficulty. He decided he was going to test out her thought process as he spun quickly yelling out "**Kaiten!**" creating a massive dome, sending her skidding backwards.

She flipped backwards, slowing down her speed from being sent back from the dome. She frowned as she had seen this technique used by the defense division of the village. It was a nearly impenetrable defense as it also attacked anything close to it. She had no shuriken to distract him with and she knew the technique was pure chakra so it wouldn't have a weakness of an element.

She then smiled as she noticed something she could use.

Naruto slowed down and looked to Kaede who had the chain that was attached to the shuriken in her hand as she pulled it towards her. He smiled as he noticed it was directly behind him he quickly fired off another **Kaiten** to deflect it when something familiar happened to him.

Kaede burst through the ground below him with her sword pointed at him, coated in lighting chakra pointed straight as his chest.

Kaede had used the time before he came out of the Kaiten to go underground and replace herself with a clone, which proceeded to distract him long enough for her to travel through the ground.

He didn't have long to block as if he stopped the Kaiten before it was done it would get rather explosive. He quickly wrapped her body with his tails and stopped the Kaiten making an explosion ring out in the clearing.

As the smoke cleared Kaede was shown still wrapped in tails and currently blushing darkly as the site before her was a very good one.

As a result of the explosion Naruto's shirt had been shredded exposing his body fully. He sighed thankful he at least sealed away another shirt this time. "Well I have to congratulate you Kaede. You definitely passed my test. You showed quick thinking, great strength and use of weapons. You also used multiple elements and thought up plans on the fly. Definitely a low jonin or top tier chunin" he said making her blush more.

He role model and leader was complimenting her and telling her that she had done a great job. "T-Thank you Juubi-sama" she says as she stands and brushed herself off.

He smiled "Please call me Naruto, Juubi is what I go by in the village and only by higher ups" he says as she blushes and nods. "Now as your reward for doing so well I want to give you a gift I feel would help you immensely and make you so that you can grow even stronger" he says confusing her.

He slammed his foot on the ground making it erupt in a magical circle.

Kaede nearly fainted as she saw the circle. "You don't have to accept this, I just feel with a pactio the artifact would enhance your chakra and give you more control but I am in no way forcing this on you" he says as he puts on the other shirt he sealed away.

Kaede was in shock. Her first kiss would be with her crush as she had one on him since she saw him in the village at the young age of 5 and had yet to grow out of it. She nervously nodded as she stepped into the circle. "I-I a-accept your g-gift N-Naruto-sama" she said as she couldn't control her nervousness.

He nodded and leaded down to kiss the girl. The second their lips met he mentally smiled at the softness of her lips. He felt her energy growing as she kept the kiss going. Deciding to let the girl have her fun he kept the kiss going.

Eventually she stepped back with a pure red face as she slightly crossed her legs.

Naruto chuckled as he grabbed the card from the air. It depicted Kaede in her ninja gear wearing a cloak that reminded him of his father's but it was black with green flames at the bottom. Kaede was holding a **Hiraishin** kunai with a fox like smile on her face, one of her eyes was open to reveal the Rinnegan.

The card read: "_staminis dea gravitatis semita_" roughly translating to "Warp goddesss of the gravity path".

'Another Rinnegan path and she seemed to gain the **Hiraishin**. Should be interesting' he thought with a smile as he handed her a copy of the card. "Very powerful artifact Kaede, learn to use it well and I suspect you will become an even more powerful woman" he said as he rubbed her arm with a smile as he also gave her a scroll on the Deva path and Hiraishin

She nodded and accepted the card "O-of course Naruto-sama. I will work my hardest" she says as she holds it to her chest and pockets the scrolls.

"I know you will. Feel free to ask me for help and even come and train with me at Eva's cabin every once in a while. Fighting you was definitely interesting" he said as he walked off.

Eva walked up to him and stared at him "Why did you have to kiss her?! And why a pactio?" she asks confused and annoyed a bit. She did not like seeing her Papa kiss girls.

He ruffled her hair "She was strong and skilled and I knew if I gave her a pactio I would be able to help her as well as be there to help her if needed. I care deeply for the people of my village so doing this allows me to watch over her. I know she is strong but I'm a worry-wart" he said with a chuckle.

Chachamaru nodded and blushed a bit, silently hoping to maybe kiss him. She blushed before deleting those thoughts. She would definitely need to ask Saotomi if something was wrong with her.

Eva frowned but gave up as she knew her father was very protective of the people of his hidden village. "Fine but no kissing any other girls!" she yelled as she glared at Kaede who crossed her legs a bit more before walking off.

**-Kaede**-

She walked away in a stupor and in slight arousal (read: very). Her first kissed had been an intense one as the pactio circle increased the pleasure of it greatly.

"Very interesting fight you had there" she heard Mana say as she stepped out of the dark with Setsuna next to her. Setsuna had a slight blush on her face, mainly from watching the kiss and the shirtless form of Naruto.

Kaede nods "What else do you expect from Naruto-sama? You all know who he is" she says as she quickly pockets the pactio card.

They noticed and smiled "So what is your artifact?" Setsuna asks as they couldn't see it from their vantage point when it formed.

Kaede shook her head and raised a finger to her lips "That is a secret you will have to wait and see but I can tell you it is easily an A to S rank artifact" she says before running off as her two friends chased after her as they were curious as to what it was.

**-Naruto -**

Naruto chuckled as they walked home. The entire time Eva was very clingy to him, most likely upset at the kiss still. He felts Sayo on his back as she pouted for some reason or another and even Cha-chan was hugging his other arm, most likely to not feel left out.

"Come on girls let's just get home so we can relax or maybe even train" he said as Cha-chan nodded and Eva huffed and kept pulling him along.

He felt it would take some time before she let this go but he loved his adorable daughter.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto chuckled as he was currently spying on Negi as his daughter and Chachamaru wanted to train alone and visit their friend Saotomi for Cha-chan's upgrades.

The boy was skilled in magic but very naïve in other aspects. Maybe when he reveals himself to the boy he could help him.

He also saw that Asuna had a pactio card but for some reason he had yet to tell the girl how to use her artifact. He could sense her magic-cancelling aura as well as some old magic inside her. Nothing dangerous, just interesting.

Deciding he had done enough spying he left his hiding spot and left until he got somewhere that he was all alone. "You can come out now you 3, you are many years too young to shadow me" he says as 3 girls land behind him.

The first he saw as Zazie Rainyday as she wore a jester like outfit that seemed to be mixed with a regular school uniform. She nodded and had a very small smile.

The next was in leather pants, black t-shirt and leather jacket. It was Mana and she sent him a nod before crossing her arms.

Setsuna was the third and she wore blue jeans, white t-shirt and a blue jacket.

"Sorry but we just wanted to see if we could talk with you" Mana said as she stared at him in her usual look. It was like she was trying to find weaknesses in him.

Setsuna nodded "It is just, with you coming here it has confused us. A being strong yet peaceful and the father of Evangeline. I hope you don't mind" she says in a respectful tone.

Zazie stares at him and opens her mouth slightly "…"

He chuckles "Yes I bet me being here would worry you since I did fight your father some time ago Zazie but as Setsuna said I am peaceful unless provoked but yes we can talk. I would like to hear about you all as well" he said as he smiled at them warmly getting light blushes from them all.

"How about some tea? I know a great place" he said as held out his hand.

**-Chapter End-**

Hoped you all liked it ^^

Remember that Naruto has numerous seals on his arms and chest to limit his power as if he unsealed it fully yeah he would be able to destroy continents but he needs to stay leashed up as to not accidentally kill people while he is training. Think of his sealed form to keep others safe

Harems are something I am new at. Hopefully I can do it good ^^ Also almost all of Naruto's pactios will have some aspect of the Rinnegan, Sharingan or some jutsu.

I hope I wrote all my scenes well.

My 3 favorite girls are Kaede, Mana and Chchamaru fyi so they might be favored a bit XD

Rate and review.

Remember the schedule.

Until next time!

PS next chapter will be longer ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Harem: Asuna, Konoka, Kaede, Chachamaru, Haruna, Mana, Zazie, Yuuna, Akira, Ku Fei, Chao, Kazumi, Chisame, Chizuru, Setsuna, Sayo (might add some from the magic realm)

Negi Harem: Ayaka, Nodoka, Fuuka, Fumika, Makie, Yue, Ako

Eva will NOT be in harem. She sees Naruto as a DAD. She loves him like a daughter unconditionally loves her father. He raised her and saved her from her real father. At most she will butt heads with the girls that go after Naruto.

**Schedule Repeats! Same order and same week break at the end of the week**

**Fairy tale dragon slayer gave me permission to use the idea of his story to write this.**

**Grand Demon of Mahora**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto smiled at the waitress as she set down their tea. He took a sip and smiled to the girls.

Mana order coffee, Setsuna ordered Earl grey tea and Zazie ordered mint tea. They all seemed nervous but he understood why. He was someone that the demon king was afraid of. But the only reason he fought the demon king was that he was annoying him by continuous demands to be one of his generals or minions and he wasn't one to be a minion.

He smiled "So what all do you wish to ask?" he asks as he sets down his cup.

"Why are you really here?" Mana asks staring at him, not even touching her coffee.

Naruto sighed "I told you. I miss my daughter and I wanted her free" he said making Setsuna frown.

"She is dangerous. If she was free she would cause chaos" she says crossing her arms.

Naruto shakes his head "No she wouldn't. She only did that 'trying to break free' part because she wanted to get to me. I'm here and she is free. And so far no problems as she is content on staying here with me" he says smiling at them.

Zazie takes a sip of her drink. She was the only one to drink the drink they ordered. "..." she says as she turns her head to the side.

"I would never harm any of you. Hell the demon king is a friend of mine after I defeated him so no worries. If anything he asked me repeatedly to look after you Zazie-chan. I agreed so don't worry" he says making the girl lightly blush and nod, hiding the blush behind her cup.

Mana still frowned "How did the Dean allow you to be a teacher?" She asks. She knew his doctorates were real as she heard from numerous people that he was much older than he told the class.

He shrugged "Well I told the Dean I just wished to be with my daughter. I needed a cover so I used my degrees and he accepted after seeing all of them. Plus the bribe of signed copies of my books work well as a bribe for secret pervert" he said with a chuckle. He may have toned down the smut in the books so that there was a better plot but that didn't mean the smut wasn't as good as the last ones.

He wasn't a pervert as he just wrote it for the beauty of romance and not the smut.

Mana didn't look convinced but she nodded and started to drink her coffee.

Setsuna glared at him "Fine but if you harm any students I won't wait to try and end you" she said with conviction in her voice.

He chuckled "You think the Dean would hire me without asking me to be the school's guardian? He especially tasked me to guard Konoka when we go to Kyoto. Having a powerful "demon"" he says putting demon in quotes since people were always confused when he tried to explain how he was pure energy within human form "as a body guard works wonders" he says as he sips his tea.

Setsuna frowns and drinks her tea. She still didn't quite trust him but the Dean did and he seemed good enough. She still would keep an eye on him.

He chuckled as he felt Sayo find him and wrap her arms around his neck. Ever since she found someone she could touch she enjoyed hanging off him and floating with him.

Mana rose an eyebrow as she pulled out a charm to banish the spirit.

"Leave Sayo-chan alone Mana. She the definition of a peaceful spirit" he says petting Sayo's head as she quivered behind him.

She didn't see who he was with. She normally stayed away from these 3 as she had seen them banish spirits before and didn't feel like going away. Especially after finding someone she could speak to and touch.

"Sayo head back to Eva's cabin. I need to talk to these girls alone, okay?" he asks with a smile.

She blushes and nods before floating away, occasionally looking back at him.

He smiled at her as she floated away and turned back to the girls "I do hope you all come to trust me. I mean this class no harm and will protect them the same way I would protect my daughter" he said as he laid down money for the drinks and a bit more. "I need to go but feel free to get more drinks. If my money doesn't cover it just tell them to put it on my tab" he said as he smiled and waved to them, leaving the café.

Mana smirked as she caught a peak at his wallet. Being an author to a high selling book series paid as well as she thought. Maybe she'd take some jobs from him possibly.

Setsuna grumbled and drank her tea. She didn't quite trust him around the others but she'd just have to keep an eye on him.

Zazie on the other hand had a very small smile as she looked at his retreating from as she drank her tea. If her father asked him to protect her then she trusted the man, plus he seemed nice in general to everyone else. Not how she expected him to be considering how the fight between her dad and him went according to many of her father's generals.

She turned to the others and tilted her head to the side "..." she said and they both spat out their coffee.

"Zazie! You can't say that so easily! We are in junior high, we can't be thinking about how someone's butt would look in the bedroom" Setsuna hisses in a whisper and blushes darkly.

Mana hides her blush behind her cup and luckily her dark skin helped.

Zazie giggled silently and shrugged as she continued to look at Naruto shamelessly.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto continued to walk through Mahora city. It was definitely a large city that he could easily get lost in if he hadn't looked over and memorized the map of it.

He smiled as he saw Chizuru leading a group of little preschoolers as they seemed to be giving her trouble. He looked down at his watch and chuckled. He had a few hours before Eva wanted to train more with him, that or just talk with him and be spoiled by him.

He walked up to Chizuru and smiled "Having trouble with the little ones?" he asks spooking her a little bit.

She turned around and blushed "Oh my. Sneaking up behind a young lady. Whatever will others think" she says with a smirk.

He chuckled "Oh it's not like that. I merely saw you struggling with the little kids and thought I could help as no kid could be as difficult as Eva was" he said as he smiled to the little kids that were staring at him.

"Wow~ Chizu-nee is this your boyfriend?" one little girl asked as she smiled at Chizuru who promptly blushed and covered the girls mouth.

"Now Mai-chan, don't go spreading rumors" she says as Naruto chuckled and smirked at Chizuru.

"Oh-ho Chizuru, telling little ones I'm your boyfriend. Whatever will people think" he says giving her a taste of her own medicine making her glare lightly at him and straighten up, straightening the creases in her dress.

She clears her throat "Never mind that. You were offering help? I could actually use some if you don't mind. These little ones are too hyper for me to handle sometimes. Normally Nasumi is helping me but she is busy with her club" she says as the kids run around.

He chuckles and nods before clapping his hands to get their attention "Okay little ones, let's get in line and be behaved so we can get back to the care center?" he says looking to Chizuru who nods. "Yes, the care center and where we can have some fun" he says making them smile and nod. Kids always liked him for some reason but he never questioned it.

Chizuru smiles as all the kids' crowd around him as he walks towards where he remembered the care center to be at. He had a little girl sitting on his shoulder as 2 others hang from his arms. She was amazed how well he handled them all and how they all listened to him so easily.

Naruto chuckled as the kids moved him along and were all talking to him. He did his best to reply to each as he was enjoying himself. He missed being a father to little kids though Eva would always be his little Princess.

They got to the care center and all the little ones wanted to play with him.

"Okay, Okay. Everyone can play with me but one at a time" he said with a chuckle.

**-Hour or so later-**

Naruto luckily was able to escape after their nap time. They were all excited to play with him and when he played make believe with them all the boys wanted him to be the demon king they had to slay to win the princess while all the girls wanted him to be the prince charming. It was very funny to watch and reminded him of when Eva would play with him.

He smiled to Chizuru as she got them all settled down "I'm going to go. This was fun" he said as Chizuru nodded.

"Yes it was. Feel free to come again. The kids loved you. You are a natural father" she says as he chuckles and heads to the door.

"Well I've had practice" he says as he waves to her and leaves the care center. He looked at his watch and grimaced. Eva wanted him home in a few minutes, luckily he had markers set up in her cabin.

He headed down and ally and once he made sure no one was looking he flashed to the cabin.

He chuckled as the second he got there he was tackled by Eva.

"Papa! You could've come earlier!" she says with a frown.

He ruffles her hair "I was caught up with talking to some of your classmates and helping someone" he said as she pouted.

"Why did you have to do that? They pine after you too much" she says making him smile.

"Don't worry about that Eva, girls doing that isn't anything new. But forget about that for now. We need to continue your training" he said as he led his way down to the resort with Sayo floating behind him.

Chachamaru smiled to him as she sat next to the resort, waiting for her master and Naruto. Chachazero sat on her shoulder and smirked.

"Ah Mister! Long time no see!" the little dolls says waving around it's knife.

He chuckles and picks up the little doll and sets it on his shoulder "Long time no see. Where have you been since I got here?" he asks as Eva walks in.

"She was recharging in the attic and she woke up recently. When Chachamaru told her of your return she demanded to be brought to you" she says as she walks next to him.

"Well of course I'd want to see him. He did create me after all" she says with a smirk.

After some years of being with Eva he got curious with puppeteering and the human path of his. He modified his daughter's doll Chachazero and was able to somewhat create life to infuse it in the doll.

Sure the doll was a bit creepy but the girl was kind and befriended Eva and gave her the idea to use the doll in battle.

"Come on Papa, we can chat more but I want to train more" she says as she walks into the resort.

He smiles to Chachamaru "Well Cha-chan, wanna going us in training?" he asks as he feels Sayo float next to him.

She nods and smiles "Of course Naruto" she says as she follows him in.

**-10 Resort Days later-**

Eva was definitely a fast learner. She may have difficult abilities to learn but she was making great progress in getting them under control.

She wasn't a master by any means but after being several hundred years old one gets certain abilities to help them get along with training with new abilities.

Currently he was readying about the Rinnegan paths, more specifically the Outer path.

He wanted to give Sayo her body back but realized he couldn't as her original body had been long since corroded.

Then he got an idea. If he used a Blood clone with a seal that pulled in Nature chakra at a safe and steady pace to make sure the clone wouldn't dispel or die off if injured. He never went into research with blood clones as he was fonder of the shadow variety.

But he realized he could create a blank Blood clone that would change to Sayo when her spirit entered it. He also might decide to do a pactio with her. Throwing her into a body once again with no way of protecting herself would not be safe at all.

It would be similar to setting a new born pup into a wolf pack. It wouldn't end well he feared.

He easily created the clone in a female variant and set a sheet over it as he didn't want to dress it as he didn't know Sayo's sizes. He dusted off his hands and smiled as he went to find Sayo.

Moments later he found her hanging around Chachazero as Sayo liked the little mischief maker.

He smiled "Sayo-chan can you come with me for a second? I have a surprise for you" he says getting her attention as she nodded vigorously and flew over to him.

"What surprise is this?" she asks as she floats with him.

He smiles "Well I've been thinking Sayo, have you ever wished to have a body again? One that will age and change with you" he asks as she thinks for a second.

"Of course I have, I miss being able to be seen by people and I miss having a body" she says as the get to the clone.

"Well good for you that you know me. I have essentially made a new body for you but after you enter I need to do something I hope you are okay with" he says shocking her.

"Y-You can give me back a body? Whatever it is I accept" she says hugging him as she looked down at the body.

"Well I have to kiss you to give you something that can help protect you" he says making her blush more.

"O-Of course you can. I-I don't mind" she says hiding her blush with her hair.

He chuckles and nods "Well just go into the body and everything will get started. Though we will have to get you clothes later but for now I have some clothes I think might fit you" he says as she blushes and nods.

She stares down at the body and slowly eases into it.

Seconds later the clone's hair turns long and white like it was in her ghost form. The skin became fair and pale but in a porcelain kind of way, not unhealthy. Her eyes fluttered open and he say they were dark red like rubies. She had a good figure with a modest B-cup breasts.

He kneeled down and smiled "Welcome Sayo back to the land of the living" he says making her smile happily until she blushed dark.

"D-Do you still need to do the k-kiss?" she asks twiddling her fingers.

He nods "That is only if you want to Sayo, I am not one to force these kinds of things onto others the only reason I am offering this is so I can make sure you'll be safe".

Sayo nods "I-I'm ready for it" she says closing her eyes and holding her arms up.

He chuckles and taps his foot on the ground creating the circle as he kissed her softly. The circle grew brightly and a small card flew out of Sayo, who kept the kiss going.

It showed her with her white hair in a ponytail as she floated in the middle of the card. One of her eyes were the Rinnegan and she had a small doll in her arms that looked like him. She was wearing long black skirt with the Akatsuki red cloud design on it and a black sleeveless shirt. Her ears were pierced with small black rods and there were green balls of fire gloating with her.

Under her was written "_Spiritus deam semita resuscitation" _or Spirit goddess of the path of revival.

'So she got the outer path. At least she will have some ability, plus she might have some ghost like abilities' he thought as he smiled down to Sayo, who passed out.

He chuckled as he copied the card, leaving the copy in her hand. He summoned a clone "Go take her to Eva and Cha-chan to see if they have clothes for her" he says as the clone nods and takes her away.

He had a weird feeling about what was going to happen in Kyoto but whatever happened he'd be ready. Not much could surprise him after living over 1500 years.

**-Eva-**

She sighed as her papa brought the ghost girl to her. Apparently he gave her a body and a pactio. She didn't like her papa going around kissing girls but she knew it wasn't those kinds of kisses, only kisses to form a contract.

"Chachamaru, go give her some of your clothes from before Saotomi upgraded you a few years ago" she says as Chachamaru nods and picks up Sayo.

She needed to find a better way of keeping girls away from her dad. Maybe she should use her Killer intent more.

**-Few days in the resort later-**

Sayo had gotten the hang of her card. It gave her back her ghost like properties. She could float and phase through things.

She could also summon ghost flames and little spirit versions of herself to help her as well as use the doll version of Naruto as a puppet to fight for her.

According to Naruto she could summon spirits of actual people and revive them but she hadn't tried yet because she had no real need or want to since Naruto warned her that dark spirits could weasel their way through her power.

Of course Naruto could turn off her pactio if that ever happened but she'd rather it not happen at all.

She loved having a body again. Being able to feel, be seen and eat. She forgot how good food tasted. Luckily her body never seemed to gain weight.

Apparently the Nature chakra burnt off any unneeded fat, thus keeping her slim and her figure intact. She couldn't use any of her body's chakra as it was the factor keeping her body together.

She was curious how the class was going to accept her. She had known them from watching but they didn't know anything of her.

Naruto told her he would be there to help as would Eva even if she was indifferent to it all.

Naruto had trained with everyone to help them just in case his gut feeling was correct.

Chachamaru's fighting skills were increasing nicely and he wondered if he should give her a pactio. He knew she'd get the Asura path but he felt asking her that would be weird.

Eva got even better at her skills. She increased her time limit for Kamui from 2 minutes up to 5 and she could draw things in easier.

Sayo was a natural with her spirits and her flames. She was also great with summoning her little spirits. He felt safer now that Sayo could protect herself better.

He knew Kaede's skills were coming along nicely as his clones had told him via shared vision. Her Deva path was making good progress and she was a natural at the Hiraishin but could only male short warps, no long warps yet and no progress on the 2nd Step but that was understandable as warping without a solid hold was quite difficult.

He smiled as it was time to leave. He was excited to see how the class would react to Sayo.

He'd keep an eye on to ease her worries. Going back into the world of the living was bound to be stressing her out. He laid her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

She currently wore a school uniform that Chachamaru had left over. She kept her card in her pocket at all time and he had told her to contact him with the mental link if she ever was in trouble.

"Now don't be worried, I will be with you through it all. Also since you need a place to stay I have modified Eva's cabin using my Wood release so don't worry" he says making her smile and nod.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, you've been nothing but helpful to me" she says as she hugs him and Eva glares at her.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed Sayo's back "Don't worry Sayo, I wouldn't be a teacher if I didn't help my students" he says as he walks out.

He looked behind him and smiled "Well, let's get ready for your first day"

**-Chapter End-**

Woot. Naruto gave Sayo a body back :D

Also no, I am not doing some stupid thing where Madara revives himself by possessing Sayo or some stupid shit like that. Nothing kills a story faster for me than Madara popping his stupid head back up and messing shit up.

Sayo is an adorable character that I think she doesn't get enough attention. I hope everyone likes this chapter ^^

They will increase in length when the Kyoto arc begins which I believe is next chapter :D

You will also see more of Kaede and the other girls. I just wanted to build up Sayo and Mana, Zazie and Setsuna ^^

Next chapter will be much more interesting ^^

Until next time!

Rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Harem: Asuna, Konoka, Kaede, Chachamaru, Haruna, Mana, Zazie, Yuuna, Akira, Ku Fei, Chao, Kazumi, Chisame, Chizuru, Setsuna, Sayo (Magical Realm: Theodora and Female Fate (the water one))

Negi Harem: Ayaka, Nodoka, Fuuka, Fumika, Makie, Yue, Ako

**Grand Demon of Mahora**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto rubbed Sayo's back as they stood outside the classroom "Don't worry I will be there the entire time" he said as Sayo nodded and smiled at him.

He smiled to Eva and Chachamaru as he entered the classroom.

He could see most of them talking among themselves but some smiled at him as he entered "Morning Naruto-sensei!" some say to him as Negi wasn't there.

He smiles and nods as Sayo walks in behind him "Who's that?" Kaede asks with a smirk.

"That will be answered later as everyone needs to be here, let's just say it is a student that has been sick at home, doing work, up until now and she is able to return. She can introduce herself later or if she chooses to when you speak to her. Up to her just don't bother her" he says as he pats her back with a smile as he guides her to her seat.

The girls crowd her as she blushes and tries to answer any questions as he sat at his desk with Eva and Chachamaru.

"You think the girl will be able to handle all this?" Eva asks as she sits on her Papa's lap to the ire of many of the girls. She smirked and stuck her tongue out at them. Only she was able to be spoiled by her Papa.

He pat her head "I'm sure she will be fine. Not like I'm throwing her to the wolves" he says as he smiles to Sayo who blushes and smiles back.

Chachamaru frowned at that but shook it off. She was still confused about her feelings for her master's father. Saotomi told her nothing was wrong but she still felt something was up with her.

A few moments later Negi walks in with an annoyed looking Asuna until she saw him and blushed before sitting down.

Negi was confused at the new student in his classroom.

Naruto chuckled before setting Eva off his lap and back on her feet making her pout as he walked up to Negi and handed him a note that he had get from a clone that he sent to the principal to describe the situation in a normal way since he still wanted to keep everything a secret from the small mage until it was time.

Nagi read it over and nodded "Everyone! I would like us to welcome Aisaka Sayo to the class. She has been missing from school due to her frail complexion but her doctors said she is well enough to return" he says as the class cheers and Sayo blushes in embarrassment.

He chuckled as the class continued and they acted as usual, including Sayo in on their usual strange acts. Sayo nearly blushed dark enough when girls started stripping and tried to get her to do it.

She passed out when 4 of her buttons got unbuttoned and that made Naruto chuckle.

Naruto smiled as Negi got to his business "Tomorrow we are leaving for Kyoto and Nara. Be sure you are all to the train in time and that you know your groups" he says with a smile as the class cheers.

"What about Sayo?" Haruna asks with a frown "She just got back so what group should she go with?"

Naruto smiles "She can join Kaede's group. You don't mind do you?" he asks kindly.

Kaede got the idea since he flashed his Dojutsu, he wanted her to look after her and protect her "Of course, it is no problem Naruto-sensei" she says making him smile and nod.

Negi smiles "Then with that all figured out I think everyone is ready for tomorrow" he says as group cheers and the bell rings.

He smiles to his daughter and friend as everyone left "Well, excited for tomorrow?" he asked as she smiled and nodded.

"I cannot wait until I can surprise the Boya and mess with him" she said as Chachamaru sweat dropped.

"Master don't be too bad with him" she says as Eva waves it off and smirks.

"Come on Papa, we need to get home to get everything ready" she said as she grabbed her Papa's wrist and started to pull him along.

"Fine, come on Sayo" he said as he smiled to the ghost girl who still had a blush on her face from the activities during class.

She nodded and followed silently as she hid her blush in her bangs. "What about clothes?" she asks with a murmur.

He strokes his chin as Eva continues to pull him along "If I know your measurements and likes I can create stuff for you or I can send you with a clone to buy everything" he said with a smile.

"I-I'd like to use the clone" she says embarrassed to tell Naruto of her small measurements.

He looked around before summoning a clone and giving Sayo the credit card "Don't be afraid to get whatever you want, money isn't a problem. Have fun" he says as he ruffles her hair and smiles.

She blushes and nods before holding onto the clones arm.

Naruto smiles at Eva and Chachamaru "Well let's get home and get ready" he says as they nod and continue to pull him along.

**-Next Day-**

He chuckled as he got to the train way ahead of time and was currently being crowded by the students.

"Naruto-sensei! You'll spend time with my group right?" Haruna says pushing up against his arm with a purr.

Chisame glared at Haruna and pulled her off "Stop flirting with the teacher! If anything he's hanging out with my group" she says smiling to him softly with a light blush on her face.

"Stop arguing I will make sure to visit all of your groups. Just make a list of which groups and I'll be sure to visit them" he said as the girls nod and get to work on that.

Eva chuckled "You do know you are just encouraging them Papa" she says with a little frown. Her Papa had used a seal on her and Chachamaru to hide them from the rest of class. The only one that could possibly see her would be the ninja girl since she was able to use her Papa's chakra abilities.

"Relax, they are young, let them do what they want. As long as they don't force themselves on me it should be fine" he said in Eva's mind as if he just talked to himself people might think he was crazy.

Chao came up to him with a cart of Chinese buns "Want some nikumen Naruto-sensei?" she asks with a wink. She had her black hair done up in Chinese buns with thing braids falling out of the buns reaching the middle of her back.

She chose to wear her most alluring Chinese dress. It was a dark red with golden designs and it was a bit longer than most as well as it had the deepest cut so it showed off her toned legs a lot. It also had an opening near her chest so she could show off her modest High B cup breasts.

Normally she wasn't interested in boys from this timeline but this Naruto man got a definite reaction from her and she wasn't going to lose.

He chuckled and paid her for some "Thank you very much Chao-chan" he says as he smiles to her making her smile in triumph and stick her tongue out at the others in victory.

Moments later Negi, Asuna and Konoka arrived.

"Ah everyone is here so early" he says excited as he looks around the train.

"He's so excited" Makie says with a giggle "He's like a primary schooler going on a school picnic" she says as others giggle and nod along.

"Will you be able to spend time with my group?" she asks twiddling her fingers.

He chuckled "Ask the others for the list of groups that want to spend time with me and add yours to it. I'm sure it's pretty long" he said as she nodded and charged off.

"Girls! Give me the list!" she yells as the others laugh and run away with the list. "Oi! Give me the list!" she yells making Konoka giggle.

"I wouldn't mind you visiting us during the trip" she says winking at him as she walked away to help Asuna.

He chuckled, these girls were definitely persistent. Hopefully they didn't get like Shion was. He turned to Negi "Well let's get our attendance over with so we can get going" he says as Negi nods.

"Everyone get to your groups so we can do attendance!" he yells over the loud cart so they can hear.

Asuna finally wrote her group down on the large list and sat with her group with a blush on her face. She still loved Takahata sensei but Naruto sensei was so feral and mature. She wiped the drool off her face and relaxed in her chair.

**Group 1: Misa, Modoka, Sakurako, Fuuka and Fumika**

"Your group is over here Fuuka-chan and Fumika-chan" he said guiding the small twins back to their group.

"The twins are so alike" Misa says with a smirk as Modoka nods along.

"True but that's what makes it more fun" she says as the twins bound over to them and sit down.

"That birthday party was fun Negi-sensei" Sakurako says as the twins pout.

"No fair, you got to hang out with Negi-sensei" Fumika says as they continue on.

**Group 2: Satsuki, Misora, Kaede, Satomi, Chao, Ku Fei and Sayo**

Sayo was sitting next to Kaede, she left the cabin earlier than Naruto did as she wanted to talk with Kaede more and found she liked the ninja girl.

"Satsuki really sells those everywhere doesn't she?" Misora said with a grumble of her stomach. She was a tan skinned girl with short light grey hair. She was a track star and a volunteer nun at the chapel.

Kaede nods as she bites into one and offers one to Sayo who accepts it quickly and chows down on it making the ninja girl smile. She liked the use to be ghost girl and found her as peaceful company.

Chao smirked as Naruto walked by "Did you enjoy the nikumen Naruto-sensei? I made that batch" she says as she wanted to know how it was for her budding crush.

"You did a great job, better than any nikumen I have ever tasted, even in China. You will make a fine bride for some man in the future" he says smiling warmly at her.

She grew a dark blush and smiled "Thanks Naruto-sensei" she says squealing to herself on the inside.

"What are you working on Satomi?" he asked as she was fiddling with some remote.

Satomi doesn't look up. She wore a lab coat over her uniform as her hair was done in 2 twin braids showing off her forehead. She tweaked her glasses "I am working on a longer range taser, no longer needing close range or those pesky darts. Just sends the electricity through the air at the perpetrator" she says with a smirk. "Very new stuff, doubt you'd understand" she says as she lowers her goggles.

"Well I do have doctorates in Robotics and Engineering so I could help if you ever need it" he says as she frowns but nods.

He chuckled as he could see Ku Fei practicing her Katas in the confined area. "Ku Fei, I'd watch out if I were you. In a small area practicing Lion stances can be dangerous" he said with a smirk making the Chinese martial artists eyes sparkle.

"You can tell what style I'm using just by watching aru?" she asks as she eases from her stance.

"Of course, I told you I know many styles Ku Fei-chan" he says as she he tosses her a nikumen since he could hear her stomach grumbling. "Keep up the good work, your definitely near perfect with your stances. Just work on arm extension" he says making her blush and nod, getting more determined to get stronger.

She still wanted to spar with Naruto-sensei.

**Group 3: Kazumi, Natsumi, Chisame, Chizuru and Ayaka**

Natsumi was looking around in awe as Chizuru smiled at her friend. She waved to Naruto as he entered.

"The little ones miss you Naruto-sensei, they always ask for you" she says with a giggle.

"Well I'll have to visit again sometime Chizuru-chan" he said as she nodded and smiled.

Kazumi was taking photos of everyone, including the blonde hunk of a teacher that was taking roll with some nikumen in his mouth. She could definitely sell these for a great price, especially to his growing fan club.

"Make sure you don't run out of film Kazumi-chan. We wouldn't want to miss out on photographing all the memories" he said to Kazumi with a smirk as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

She reached into her cleavage and pulled out more memory cards "Got it all covered Naruto-sensei. I wouldn't be the best reporter in Mahora if I wasn't prepared" she said winking at him.

He chuckled and continued on taking roll.

"Negi-sensei please, come with me. I rented out the green car all for us, just the two of us" she says whispering the last part in Negi's ear.

The small teacher got flustered and flailed his arms "Iincho-san, I have work to do!" he says sending the ferret up in the air as Naruto caught it and raised an eyebrow at it. He knew it could talk, he heard it before but never commented on it.

"Please keep the illegal child seduction to a minimum Iincho" Kazumi says with a smirk as she cleans the lens of one camera while swapping out memory cards.

Naruto picked up Negi with one hand by his collar "Ayaka, please let Negi get to work. You can hang out with him later" he said making her pout and sit down. He set the ferret down on Negi's shoulder.

"Let's continue Negi" he said as he made his way to Chisame who was grumbling.

"No wifi on this stupid train!" she yells closing her laptop until a thin rectangle was placed on top of it.

"That might help. It's a mobile hotspot. Comes in handy when I'm on the road. Just don't stay on the web the entire trip. Enjoy yourself and see some sights" he said as he smiled at her and made her blush dark.

"O-Okay Naruto-sensei. Thanks" she said as she grabbed the box.

"No problem Chisame-chan. Looking forward to spending time with you on the trip" he says as he catches up with Negi.

**Group 4: Akira, Mana, Ako, Yuuna and Makie**

Akira was crouching next to Ako as she laid across the seats. The swim star had her long brown hair tied back into a high pony tail. She frowned at her motion sick friend.

"Is Ako okay Akira-chan?" Naruto asked as he crouched down to her level.

"She is terribly motion sick plus she had too much nikumen. I've given her everything I've thought of but nothing helps" she said as he handed her a paper pack.

"Give her this. It should help, it's an old remedy that always helps with almost any ailment. Something my grandmother created back in her prime" he says flashing her a smile.

"Thank you Naruto sensei" she says as she helps Ako up so she could take the powder. She never knew her sensei was medical versed but considering the amounts of doctorates he had he might as well be a medical doctor as well.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei" Mana said as she crossed her arms under her bust. She had been watching him for the last few days to make sure of his intentions and she was somewhat surprised to find that he was full of good intentions.

Giving Sayo back a body without taking of another had surprised her the most but from the legends of his eyes they say he could revive the dead. She decided to make friends with the teacher. He would be a good ally, plus he was a looker.

"Well I am always happy to help students of mine" he says with a smile.

She nods "I would definitely like to see your skills one of these days. Kaede speaks highly of them and if the pactio shows how strong you made her I might want one myself" she says as she trails her finger down his chest.

He chuckles "Well maybe after the trip, I'd love to see your skills as well and who knows, if you impress me I might make one with you" he said with a smirk making her nod as she sat down.

"Negi are you going to spend time with our group?" Makie says with a childlike smile as she tries to pull him along.

"I suggest doing the same thing that is happening with me. Make a list and the little guy will do his best to visit them all, we do need to hurry and take role" he says making Makie frown but get started on the list.

"Come on Negi" he said as he pushed the small teacher along.

**Group 5: Nodoka, Haruna, Yue, Asuna and Konoka (Plus Eva and Chachamaru but they are hidden)**

"Come on Nodoka, this is your chance. Ask Negi to spend time with our group" Haruna says with a smile "I already put our name down for Naruto we might as well try for both teachers" she says as she waves at Naruto.

"Hello you all. How are you today?" he asks the Library club members. From the times he has spent with them he liked the quiet group. Also he noticed Nodoka's crush on Negi. He thought it was adorable.

"We are fine Naruto-sensei. Nodoka is just being nervous as usual" Haruna says as she pushes her breasts against his back.

He moved his way out of her hold "Well I'm glad and for the record" he crouches down to Nodoka's level "I'll be rooting for you and helping you as much as I can" he said making the quiet girl blush and nod.

Yue smiled softly at the elder teacher. He strangely was able to get past Nodoka's defenses and was genuinely nice and kind. "Are you going to spend time with our group as well?" she asks sipping some of her juice.

He shrugged his shoulders "Most likely if this list means anything" he says as he got it from Haruna carefully as she stuffed it down her cleavage.

"Morning Naruto-sensei" Asuna says as she smiles at him.

"Morning Asuna-chan" he said as he offered her a nikumen which she turned down.

"Did you eat correctly this morning?" Asuna asks as she stares down at Negi who looked nervous.

"Yes I did Asuna-san. I made sure to eat some onigiri before leaving" he says as Asuna nods.

"Naruto would you like some onigiri? I brought extra" Konoka offers with a smile.

Naruto smiles and accepts it "Thank you Konoka, very kind of you" he says biting into it.

"Uh Naruto-sensei we are missing a few people" Ayaka says with a frown.

He smirked as Eva chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yes sadly my daughter and her friend Chachamaru couldn't come. She had a cold and Cha-chan chose to stay with her. I wanted to stay with her but she made me go on the trip" he said with a frown.

"What group are we in?" a voice says as they turn around to see Setsuna and Zazie. "We were supposed to be in group 6 but with Eva and Chachamaru gone we are without a group"

"Hmm well since you are too little to be a group we could put you both in other groups. Zazie can be with Group 3 and Setsuna can be with Group 5 if that isn't too much trouble" Naruto asked with a smile.

Ayaka nodded "Fine with us" she says as Zazie nods to her.

"Se-chan, looks like we are in a group together" Konoka says before Setsuna stares at her and walks away.

Naruto frowned at Setsuna's cold nature as Konoka frowned.

After some time the train started to move and starting to head to Kyoto.

He sat next to Eva as Negi did his little speech.

He enjoyed the sights as his daughter leaned against him and Cha-chan started reading her book.

He was enjoying his peace until he heard a scream ring out. He bolted up to see the train cars were full of toads.

He groaned as he sat up to see Negi chasing a letter being held by a bird. He felt some energy messing with the toads and controlling them. He did not like having his summons being brainwashed.

He stomped his foot on the ground and hiding his words in the words he was about to say "This is the Sage of Mount Myoboku and the toad summoner! You will stop this nonsense and return to the summon realm!" he yells flaring his chakra to erase whatever was controlling them.

The toads looked nervous but they shakily nodded and went away.

"Someone check on Shizuna-sensei and Ako. I want everyone calm, someone's harmless prank that went a bit farther than normal I'm guessing" he said calming them down as they left to go help the others.

He activated his eyes and looked around until his eyes landed on an energy that was connect to the toads before it disappeared. He definitely needed to keep an eye out. He didn't like what was going on. True the East and West Magic Associations didn't get along but he hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Eva I want you and Chachamaru to stick around Konoka" he said as he saw that Konoka had a huge magic reserve.

Eva groaned "Why me Papa? I just want to spend time with you on vacation" she says frowning.

He crouched down and kissed his daughter's forehead "I will still spend time with you I just want to make sure everything goes good on this trip. Wouldn't want anything ruining my vacation with my daughter" he said making her blush and nod.

"Fine but you owe me Papa" she said as they sat back down.

He frowned as he overheard the ferret declaring Setsuna as a spy and had to resist inserting his two scents. He'd just tell Setsuna of the accusations later.

He felt this wasn't going to be as smooth as he thought it was going to be.

He sighed and decided to enjoy the calmness as it lasted and be ready for any trouble. It had been a while since things got hectic and he loved to bring back out the unpredictable ninja.

**Chapter End**

Beginnings of the Kyoto arc. I added some cute moments with some of the girls. I have a lot more in mind. Especially with the Fight for a Kiss at the hotel.

Plus I skip the class scenes as they are boring. I cannot wait until I can do some badass action scenes. I have a lot of spells thought up and how it will all go down with Fate and the demon they summon.

Well until next time!

Rate and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Just to make something clear. Naruto isn't a super pervert or openly perverted. Yes he publishes Jiraiya's books and even some of his own and yea he notices their sizes but that his just him describing them.

He isn't some pervy guy. I don't like writing Naruto as a pervert

Also the reason why Eva and Chachamaru are still hidden is because Naruto wants to mess with Negi a bit. Even now Naruto is still a prankster in nature

Naruto Harem: Asuna, Konoka, Kaede, Chachamaru, Haruna, Mana, Zazie, Yuuna, Akira, Ku Fei, Chao, Kazumi, Chisame, Chizuru, Setsuna, Sayo (Magical Realm: Theodora and Sextum Averruncus)

Negi Harem: Ayaka, Nodoka, Fuuka, Fumika, Makie, Yue, Ako (Not really a harem, just girls who have crushes on him)

**Grand Demon of Mahora**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto smiled as they got off the train. Everyone was looking around in awe. He was interested in the city as well as he hadn't been in Kyoto or Nara since long ago.

He overheard Negi mention something about the Thousand Master and sighed. Seriously the boy could keep a secret about as well as a hyperactive girl when near her friend's crush.

He also noticed Setsuna glaring at the boy. He figured it had something to do with the Sakurazaki family serving the Konoe family and she was merely defending from a distance which was sort of stupid in his opinion.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Kazumi pulled out a camera "Let's take a picture to commemorate the moment" she says as everyone readily agreed.

"Can you take one with my camera?" he asked as he handed to her as she nodded and smiled.

He stood in the middle with much of the class around him and Eva on his shoulder and Chachamaru right next to him.

He made it so his camera could capture the image of Chachamaru and Eva so he'd have a picture to show the memory with them in it.

The first spot they arrived at was the Kiyomizu Temple. He smiled at the energy of his class as Sakurako yelled from the tower.

"So this is the place everyone jumps off of" Yuuna says as she peaks over the ledge. "Someone should jump off!" she says as she turns around to look at her classmates.

"Sounds good to me" he says as Kaede joins him as they were about to step over the railing.

"Stop that!" Asuna yells making him chuckle.

"It was a joke and anywhere there is an 85% survival rate and many people say I have the luck of the gods" he said as Yue smiled.

"Yes there were 234 recorded cases of people jumping total so around 199 people survived" she says plainly with a sip of her juice box.

"Wow that's so freaky" Yuuna says as she peers over the edge again with a smirk.

"We should take more pictures!" Misa said with a smile.

Madoka nodded as she got her camera out and took pictures of everyone.

"You can see the whole city from here" Negi says as he peers over the railing with a huge smile on his face.

"Negi I just yelled at Naruto-sensei for nearly jumping. You can enjoy the view without falling" Asuna yelled as she pulled Negi back off the railing. Negi just chuckled and enjoyed the view a bit further away from the railing.

"It feels so nice here" Akira says as she smiles and a soft breeze rolls by.

"Your right Akira-chan, it feels lovely" he says as the breeze blow up his hair a bit. The girls all blushed at how handsome their other sensei was with his hair up. He smiled to Eve who as holding onto his arm and Cha-chan who was blushing and taking up the other one.

"Next place we could check out is this fortune telling place for your love life" Yue said making all the girls look at her "it's very popular with the ladies" she says with a sip from her juice box.

All the girls looked to Naruto with a dark gleam in their eyes. "Fine you all can go visit the fortune telling site" he says as the girls smile.

Eva was glaring at them all. She just wished they could see her so her glare could actually be effective.

Makie smiled and held on to Negi "Come on Negi-sensei, we can go together" she says as she drags him along.

Asuna just rolls her eyes and follows to make sure none of the girls messed with Negi. And it had nothing to do with her love fortune with the new hunk of a teacher.

"Yeah Naruto-sensei lets go as well" Yuuna says with a smile as Yue began pulling along a blushing Nodoka. "Right nearby that is the famous Otowa Waterfall" she says grabbing his arm but felt something hit her hand.

Unknown to her Eva was very protective of who gets to hold onto her Papa. That was why she had Chachamaru taking up the other arm.

Yue nodded "If you drink from those streams it says you'll stay healthy, do well in school and even get married…" she says as she smiles to an even more blushing Nodoka.

"Married!?" the girls yell as they look to Naruto who smiling sheepishly. He never had luck with large groups of girls, Eva was the usual deterrent but at least these girls weren't as bad as the single mothers he met while raising Eva.

"Come on Naruto-sensei, Negi-sensei" the girls yell as some of them start to push him and the small boy.

They start to get near the sight and Naruto felt the same presence he felt on the bus. He summoned a seal-less clone and substituted with it so he could go and check. He didn't want anything to endanger his students.

He activated his eyes and could see a couple foreign energies keeping eyes on them. He quickly spiked his energy and sent KI at them making them scatter but not before one dropped something into the waterfall.

He made his way there to see it was Sake. He sighed as the girls were bad enough as is and drunk girls weren't going to be better. He shook his head and extended his hand "**By Kurama's Roar to Shukaku's Sand: Poseidon Hear my Call. Cleanse these Waters of their Impurities and Protect them from People who wish to Dirty them**" he casts as the water glows green for a second before dying down.

He could feel Negi getting close to him so he hid himself and made his way back to the clone.

He saw the girls trying to make their way from one stone to the next with their eyes closed. He even saw Cha-chan join in which interested him but he wouldn't tease the poor girl. She, from his understanding, was new to the whole feelings aspect of life.

He had used his eyes one day to inspect her energy source. A mix of technology and magic that had created an artificial soul that was slowly growing. It really amazed him and after so many years that was very difficult, especially considering he was a mass construct of energy taken human form.

He quickly substituted with his clone and dispelled it making Kaede smile at her leader's effortless skills.

He saw that Chisame, Nodoka, Ayaka and Makie were making their way across.

"I bet 50 yen Makie will make it" he hears Yuuna say to Kazumi as she took the money and slipped it down her cleavage.

"Put 200 yen down for Nodoka" he said handing her the money.

They looked at him confused "You gamble Naruto-sensei?" Yuuna asked with a confused frown.

He nodded "Yup, as I said back at the castle I have the luck of the gods. Plus I'm rooting for that shy girl" he said making Haruna and Yue smile at the kind teacher.

Kazumi smiled, glad she had something in common with the new teacher "Well I always win my bets as well so we'll have to see who wins" she says sending him a wink as she made a show of sticking his money down her chest.

He chuckled as he watched the girls make their way across. He had to give it to the girls they were determined.

Ayaka smiled as Naruto saw her peek a bit "Target acquired!" she yells as she starts to run straight for the rock.

"What?" Makie says as she opened her left eye reflexively "No fair Iincho!" she yelled as she ran towards Ayaka with her one eye open "You peeked!"

"Hohoho how dare you accuse me of such things! This is to ensure my success with love between me and my love" she says as she blushes and looks around for Negi who had just returned.

As Ayaka, Chisame and Makie made it close they fell down a pit fall trap. Everyone rushed to the hole, except for Nodoka who was still going for the rock.

"F-F-Frogs?" Makie yells as she tries to get her face out of her friend's chests.

Chisame was blushing darkly as her butt was pointed upwards with her panties showing until she righted herself.

"Need some help Chisame-chan?" Naruto asked as he reached down for her and picked her up bridal style making her glow dark red as the others glared at her incredibly jealous. "Are you okay Chisame?" he asked as he adjusted her glasses making her blush harder.

"I-I'm fine Naruto-kun" she says in a whisper as she burries her face in his chest making him chuckle.

Ayaka and Makie were helped out by the other girls. Chisame chose to mil her situation "Can I stay here for a bit. The frogs scared me" she says as he smiles and nods, keeping her in his arms.

"W-What happened?" Ayaka asked as she tried to cuddle Negi only to get a foot to the face by Asuna.

"Most likely it was someone's prank gone wrong, though I do wonder why the frogs" he says as he peers over the pit to see the frogs had disappeared.

"I got it!" they hear Nodoka yell with a bright smile making her friends smile and hug the shy girl. He also noticed that Cha-chan made it which he gave the robot girl a smile and thumbs up that made her blush more before returning to Eva who was following him intently.

"Are you sure that isn't divine punishment for cheating Iincho?" Asuna said with a heavy smirk on her face and in her tone.

"I-I didn't cheat!" she says until everyone gave her a flat look and she sighed "Fine I peaked" she says poking her fingers together in shame.

"I peaked too" Makie said with a pout.

Everyone looked to Chisame who was still in Naruto's arms expecting her to fess up. She frowned "I didn't cheat so stop looking at me" she said as the girls continued to glare at her for being in Naruto's arms.

"What kind of divine punishment is manmade though!" she yelled in confusion

He smiled as he had to set down Chisame who was pouting to accept his winnings "Told you I always win" he said with smile as he turned to Nodoka. He gave her a thumbs up "Good job Nodoka" he said as they continued on with their tour though Negi was much more cautious.

He overheard Negi talking to Asuna.

"Where did you go?" Asuna asked as she noticed he ran off before the pit fall incident.

"I felt an immensely strong magic source show up for a moment before disappearing. Whoever it was left no trace of himself. I thought it was my father but it felt more powerful than back in the past" he said before Naruto decided to stop listening.

He was one for eavesdropping but not to learn of other's past. He'd wait until he made friends with the small boy and he opened up on his own to him.

He smiled as they made it to the waterfall as the girls were intent on getting a drink.

"Yue! Yue! Which one is for love!?" Yuuna asked as she was bouncing on her feet excited.

"From right to left is health, career, school and marriage" Yue stated like a textbook as they all made a mad dash for the ladle.

"The left one!" Ako cheered and held out a cup.

"Hold on! We should form a line" Ayaka said as she tried to push her way forward but strangely Sayo was in the front of the line and she looked like she wasn't going to let anyone cut her.

Naruto found it humorous to watch as the girls fought for the ladle, all getting caught up in superstition.

Eventually everyone had a sip and he had to take it from them as they kept trying to get multiple drinks from the stream. He chuckled as he felt Cha-chan tug his sleeve. He scooped her up a glass as he turned his attention back to the group.

He was glad he purified the water. These girls and alcohol would be a dangerous combination.

**-Break-**

They arrived at the hotel at Arashi Yama and the girls immediately fought for the room closest to his and Negi's room. He had to step in once it was nearing a point of them getting violent.

"Relax girls the way things are set up there are 6 rooms in 2 rows. Me and Negi have the middle one of the second row so in a way everyone is in the room closest to ours" he said with smirk.

He had a feeling this would have happened so he planned ahead for it all.

He relaxed as the girls got all set up as Negi and Asuna went into the room to talk. He tapped Setsuna on the shoulder "Care if we talk for a moment?" he asked as she looked confused but nodded and followed him to the balcony.

"So care to tell me why you're being so cold to Konoka?" he asked making her glare. "I know of you being her bodyguard but do you think pushing her away and being cold to her is helping?" he asked with a frown.

"How I guard Ojou-sama is none of your business sensei" she says glaring him down.

"I know but pushing her away is bad for you and her. You care for Konoka but you guard her from afar when it would be easier to be close to her. I know what you are trying to do, you are trying to push her away so you can focus on your task. You remind me of a man named Itachi minus the killing your whole clan thing" he said shocking her. "Just think about my words Setsuna" he said as she frowned but nodded before leaving.

A bit later Shizuna, the school nurse walked out on the balcony "Naruto-sensei, it's almost time for the staff members to finish their baths so if you want to go I'd go now" she said with a warm smile.

He nodded and smiled "Please call me Naruto Shizuna-chan and thank you" he said as he walked past her not noticing the blush on the adult female.

He caught up to Negi with a smile "Heading down to the bath?" he asked as the boy nodded.

"Yes, it's been a hectic day and I feel a bath would be nice" he said as Naruto smiled and nodded. He saw Eva try and follow him but he shook his head. The girl still always wanted to take baths with him, it was a funny habit of hers.

They made it to the baths and relaxed in the hot waters. Negi noticed the scars and tattoos on his fellow sensei's body. "Please don't mention the tattoos to the class. My daughter doesn't like them and I feel the scars will only scare the girls" he says as Negi blushes for being caught staring.

"Don't worry, the tattoos are to remember my past and cover up the scars" he said as Negi got back to relaxing.

"Such a nice bath and I don't even have to worry about peepers" Naruto said with a chuckle. He lost count of the times women tried to peep on him after they saw him walk around town. He lost count after 237.

They were relaxing until they heard a sound and Naruto noticed the ferret whisper something into Negi's ear as he looked nervous and hid behind a rock and Naruto followed curious about the small boy.

"So why are we hiding?" he asked making the boy jump.

"W-Well I was just nervous" he said as they turned to see it was Setsuna who walked in. Naruto covered the boy's eyes.

Setsuna was stark naked and he had to say she gave of the aura of a Nadeshiko or a perfect Japanese woman of the olden eras. He skin was fair and pale and her figure was slender.

"I'm going to leave. I really don't feel like being called a pervert" he said as he effortlessly made it out of the bath without being noticed. Safe to say Negi was impressed and a little suspicious.

After he made it out he could hear a lot happening in the bath but knew the kid could handle himself, though he hoped the girl didn't hurt the boy too much for peeking in a sense, even though he sort of did as well.

He was somewhat tired of hiding his knowledge of magic. But he was snapped out of his thoughts as Konoka's scream rang out in the hotel.

He quickly dashed to where he heard the scream to see Asuna and Konoka being stripped by small monkeys. "Naruto-sensei don't look please" Konoka says with small tears in her eyes.

He closed his eyes but used echo location to feel his way around. "Don't worry Konoka-chan, Asuna-chan I'll get the pests off you" he said as he effortlessly unsealed Nuibari and made it strike forward impaling a monkey as they stripped off Asuna and Konoka's clothes.

He took off his robe and jacket laying them on the two girls as they were in shock of their teachers physic and his strange sword.

"Naruto-sensei?" he hears Negi say as he looked behind and opened his eyes to see Setsuna with her sword out and Negi surprised by the actions.

"Well this makes things difficult" he says as he stabs another monkey making it dispel back into paper.

"They have Konoka!" he hears Setsuna yell as he spun around and launched Nuibari at the monkeys like a javelin as Konoka fell into a now naked Setsuna's arms. Seemed the monkeys got her too.

"Konoka! Are you okay?" Asuna asks as she runs up to her friend, using Naruto's robe to keep her modesty in front of her newest crush.

"Se-chan? You saved me" Konoka says before she passes out.

"Poor thing. Must've been traumatic" Naruto said as he hid away Nuibari.

Everyone turned to him in shock "Naruto-sensei, what was all of that?" Negi asked confused. The teacher he thought was normal just fought the low class Shinigami like a trained warrior with a blade that had now disappeared.

"Well this puts me in an awkward position but I can explain. Just look in my eyes" he said as they nodded and stared him in the eyes, even the ferret except for Setsuna who had gotten the signal from her sensei as a small shake of the head when he looked her in the eye.

He took a deep breath and quickly turned his Shinju eyes on "**Tsukuyomi**" he said as Asuna and Negi passed out.

Setsuna frowned "Did you really have to do that?" she asked as he summoned two clones to pick them up.

"Yes, yes I did. I'm not ready to reveal myself. Plus with the whole Kansai Magic Association trouble I doubt they'd trust me considering they think you are a spy" he said as she nodded.

"They don't anymore but I understand the caution. I'm guessing you will be defending them in plain sight?" she asked with a frown.

"Already did one time today. Someone tried to spike the Waterfall but I stopped that" he said as he looked away and handed her her towel back making her blush dark and put it back on.

"Keep an eye on them for me. I'm going to try and get a handle on everything" he said as he handed her a **Hiraishin** marker. "Call me if you need help, just say I am one of your associates, I'll be in a disguise" he said as he left the room.

He needed to make a plan. He felt he'd need it for the coming day. He just hoped he could have some fun.

**-Chapter End-**

I don't want to jam too much into each chapter so sorry about that.

The reason I had Naruto keep himself hidden is because he works better right now if he keeps hidden. Also I made him use Nuibari since it was the easiest blade to use in enclosed areas since it is a lance.

Plus please check out the poll on my profile. I need feedback ^^

Well I hope you all liked it

Until next time

Rate and review!

Buh-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**Grand Demon of Mahora**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto sighed as he looked out to the city. He could feel the energies from earlier in the day out in the city but they kept moving around so he couldn't get a solid lock on them.

Whoever they were they were used to dealing with sensors. If it was anyone else he doubted that they could even sense the energies moving.

He summoned two foxes silently reached down to pet them. "**Naruto-sama! How may we be of service?**" the small silver furred two tailed fox said in a young feminine voice as it nuzzled against his hand.

"I need you, Mozai and Tozai to place markers around the city. I need to try and cut them off and if needed create a barrier" he said as the other fox, a small two tailed fox with onyx colored fur nodded.

"**Of course Naruto-sama! You can count on us**" the onyx fox, Tensai, said in a young male voice as it nodded under his hand.

"Good, thank you both. I will be sure to give you both treats once you are done" he said as the foxes nodded and bound off to do their job.

Those two little foxes were his favorite to use for missions like that. They were masters at infiltrating areas and getting out silently.

He noticed Negi talking with Asuna and Konoka as Setsuna set up a barrier around the hotel. "Hmm Shikigami barrier, and a pretty advanced one at that" he said peering over her shoulder making her yelp and turn around.

"Please don't sneak up on me Naruto-sensei" she said as she calmed her beating heart and tried to kill her blush. She still remembered how she had been essentially nude in front of her teacher. "You know of sealing techniques?" she asked as he held out his hand for one of her tags, which she handed over.

"Yes I am a sealing master though I haven't seen anyone with this level of proficiency at such a young age" he said as he was genuinely impressed. Not too many people took up sealing arts and were able to boost themselves to this level. "All I have to say is try and add an inside protection to it. Since we can never know if they are actually inside already or not" he said as she nodded and accepted back her seal.

"I will get working on that after I have the barrier set up, thank you" she said with a small smile. "You better go I think Negi is coming over and I think he needs to talk about the incident" she said as he nodded.

"Remember to use my marker if you need me" he said as he walked off. He made his way to where everyone else was sitting at. He saw the girls smiling and playing around with each other. He even saw his daughter and Cha-chan sitting near the window watching Konoka as she slept.

He didn't blame the girl, after everything that happened to the poor girl it made sense. He sat next to his daughter so she could sit on his lap. He kissed the top of her head as he watched all the girls run around.

"Naruto-sensei! I'm looking forward to you spending time with our group" Haruna said as she tried to drape herself around his arm but something hit her hard on the hand.

"I'm looking forward to spending time with all the groups Haruna-chan" he said as he pet Eva's head under an illusion making his daughter smile. "I like spending time with my students".

The girls smiled at that and some blushed. He stood up as Eva climbed onto his back and Cha-chan stood up "It's getting late and you all need your rest for tomorrow" he said as they whined. "It's not that bad, or would you rather fall asleep while walking around Nara. That would be quite embarrassing" he said with a smirk as the girls hurried off to bed.

Being a father taught him how to manipulate children in a sense, only enough for them to be complacent. Eva was the same when he first started raising her.

"See you all tomorrow" he said with a chuckle as the girls waved back.

"Night Naruto-sensei" they said as he closed the door after Cha-chan left with him.

"So what are we doing now Papa?" Eva asked as she enjoyed riding piggyback. The years in Mahora without him really made her miss her dad.

"We are going to watch over Konoka since that is who is being targeted mostly. While that is being done I need to loosen my seals that I use to hold back my strength. Call me paranoid but I'd rather be safe than sorry" he said as he took off his shirt to show the ten seal bands, five on each arm.

The seals were put on him to hold himself back from using full power, hence the reason why chunin were equal to three tails of his. If he was at full strength a Kage level opponent wouldn't be able to handle one tail let alone three.

Being the Juubi after all, a primordial that could destroy basically anything with a Bijuudama of his. He had to tone himself down or training with people would be incredibly difficult.

Eva frowned "You will put them back on later right?" she asked. She liked being able to spar with her Papa and if he let out his full power she wouldn't be able to as easily.

Naruto chuckled as he ruffled her hair and smiled "Only for now, once this is all over I am putting them back on. I'd just rather be at a higher level to handle whatever is ahead" he said as he placed his hands on one band each. He took a deep breath "Kai" he said as two bands, one on each arm faded away.

Instantly he could feel more of his energy flowing through him but he quickly let it settle so it wouldn't give him away to anyone, including Negi.

He put back on his shirt as he felt Negi leave, most likely to patrol as Asuna walked in to most likely go to sleep or watch over Konoka. He was hidden under an illusion as he had a clone sleeping in his bed.

Knowing these people a bit already from their tactics so far he figured they would try again to kidnap Konoka. He unsealed his Kiba blades and sat them at his sides, most of the time he either used Samehada, Kubikiribocho or the Kiba blades. It depended on the situation and how he was feeling.

He saw Konoka stand up and rose an eyebrow at the glazed look in her eyes. "Eva, stay and watch over the rest of the class. I'll watch over Konoka" he said as he picked up his blades and left the room.

Eva pouted until she got a smile and went off to bug her Papa's clone. It may not be her Papa I a sense that it was a clone but it acted exactly like him. Chachamaru followed her as she had a feeling where she was going.

Naruto followed Konoka as she went to the bathroom but he then heard a scream and kicked open the door to find it empty. He cursed himself for not checking it over.

His eyes changed from their normal blue to pure red with nine concentric circles and nine tomoe. The eyes of the Juubi that he had obtained the moment he became the Juubi all those years ago.

He looked around for Konoka's energy and he eventually found it. Whatever these people were doing it was able to mess with his senses and he did not like that. He guessed since he was focusing on the moving energies outside he never noticed the one on the inside.

He dashed off to find Konoka as he felt Negi, Asuna and Setsuna follow after him as well. He quickly made it after Konoka until a horde of monkeys attacked him.

"Damn apes!" he yelled slicing through them with ease with his blades until he felt Negi and the group get closer to him. 'Dammit, I need a cover and illusions aren't too good during battle' he thought as he leapt over one monkey to slice another. He called forth his second stage chakra cloak to hide under. It was silver color that covered his whole body like Kurama's second stage one did, only minus the uncontrollable rage.

He gained two wolf ears as four tails billowed behind him. He didn't nessacarily need to use it but it was easier to do than explain everything or use **Tsukuyomi** again. He resealed Kiba blades and started clawing through the monkeys.

The group arrived and Asuna was heavily confused. Some weird tailed creature was attack a hoard of those paper monkeys. "What the hell is that!?" she yelled a bit afraid.

"**Relax child, I am an ally**" Naruto said using Kurama's voice to speak. Since Kurama was the largest part of him now he could use the abilities of all the Bijuu and Kurama's distinctive cloak. Hence the way he was able to use his jinchuriki cloak.

"He's an ally of mine" Setsuna said quickly as she was able to see the eyes and realized, that was Naruto. "We need to hurry, he can help us" she said as she looked at him.

He nodded and slammed his hands down making flaming appendages burst from the ground and destroyed the remaining monkeys. "**I'm going ahead**" he said as he burst off quickly to Konoka's energy.

He didn't want to reveal himself yet but if it came down to it he'd rather just let it go considering it was starting to be more trouble just to keep the secret. He skidded to a stop as he saw someone in a monkey suit with Konoka over her shoulder.

"**Let her go before I get angry**" he said leaking KI and flowing his tails. He was seriously annoyed of her monkeys and the fact he had to fight all those annoying monkeys.

"U-Um how about no!" she yelled as she tried to run and send her larger monkeys after him but she was speechless when he literally threw them away backwards and kept walking towards her.

"**Monkeys aren't going to help you, especially not low level demons inside the suits of monkeys**" he said as his eyes spun and he bared his fangs. He dashed at her but she used Konoka as a shield. He skidded to a stop and glared at her "**Are you really that much of a coward to use her as a human shield?**" he asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.

She chuckled "Of course if it means I can keep going with my plan" she said as the other joined them.

"**Great everyone's here. You need to distract her and get Konoe-san away from her**" he said as Setsuna tried to charge her but was blocked by a blonde haired girl in a pink dress. She wore a white hat and wore glasses as she blocked Setsuna's sword with her own.

"Sorry Sempai, I can't let you grab her. We need the Mistress to further our goals" the girl said as she parried Setsuna and tried to slash her but Setsuna evaded the strike.

"Tsukuyomi hold them back, the other should be here soon to help" the monkey girl said as she had apparently ditched the head of the suit. She had long black hair and wore glasses. She had a somewhat cocky look on her face.

Naruto growled "**Screw this!**" he yelled as he dashed towards the girl holding Konoka. Tsukuyomi tried to get in his way but he smirked "**Kamui**" he said as he phased straight through her much to everyone's surprise. He ran on all fours and phased through Konoka and grabbed the black haired girl's face making her drop Konoka into his arm as he threw her away.

The girl coughed as her face burned and the force of the throw broke a rib or two "What the hell are you" she asked somewhat afraid.

"**I am the last of my kind. Once there were nine now there is one. I am the Juubi and I would run if I were you**" he said as glared at the girls.

Tsukuyomi was drooling "Chigusa! No fair you got to be touched by the great Juubi, he's the strongest opponent in the world" she said as she bounced on her feet.

"His touch fucking burnt my face!" she yelled as she got to her feet as the third person arrived.

It was a boy, roughly Negi's age with a green uniform and silver hair. He had a blank expression on his face as his hands were in his pockets. "Having trouble I see" he said as he looked around.

His eyes landed on Naruto and he raised an eyebrow. "You are having trouble with this minor demon?" he asked before the said demon appeared in front of him.

"**I'm not a demon. I'm a Bijuu!**" he said as he created flaming arms from the ground again to attack the boy as he had Konoka on his back. His acidic chakra cloak wasn't affecting her as he could choose who it burned or not.

He looked back to see Negi, Setsuna and Asuna still having trouble with the girl named Tsukuyomi and Chigusa's demon monkeys. He could tell the girl was skilled at swordplay but the demons shouldn't be that difficult for the other two**.**

"Hmm well the only Bijuu in existence is the Juubi and you do not look like a mountain high wolf with ten tails" the boy said as he dusted himself off.

"**Let's just say I'm toned down or do you want me to fire a Bijuudama and erase your existence**" he said as his eyes spun. It was a bluff but he could still threaten the boy and if push came to shove he would use the abilities of the Sharingan.

"Hmmm this is troublesome. An entity of pure destruction has showed up and is siding with our enemies. Though I doubt you'd use that technique and endanger the city since that technique can destroy large cities easily" the boy said as he tapped his foot making earth spikes try and impale Naruto.

Naruto paid them no mind as his tails deflected everything subconsciously. "**I'd leave if I were you or I can get more serious**" he said as summoned a clone and gave Konoka to it. "**Leave now and never bother Konoka again or you will die**" he said as his eyes started to gather black flames around his body.

"Can't do that, we need the girl" he said as he disappeared in a burst of speed.

Naruto caught the boy's fist and crushed down on it breaking his bones. "**I've fought people much faster than you. So much so that they would make you look like a snail**" he said as he threw the boy up in the air "**Amaterasu!**" he yelled making the boy erupt in black flames.

Sadly the boy summoned some earth to shield himself. He then tried to throw the flaming earth back at Naruto but it disappeared in a silent vortex.

"**Hmm your quite crafty**" he said as he smiled at the boy "**Though so am I**" he said as he dashed towards the boy and slashed at him. The boy struggled to dodge "**By the way what is your name**" he said as he landed a strong palm thrust on the boy.

He was sent crashing back as he frowned at Naruto "Fate Averruncus what about you. I know you have a name as legend states you are a human with the powers of the Bijuu and can take form of it" he said as he snapped his bones in his hand back into place.

"**Well Fate, you can call me Shinju**" he said as he charged at Fate. The boy dodged backwards only to get hit by a **Rasengan** from a flaming appendage that burst from the ground.

Fate's back was shredded as he was sent spiraling towards Naruto only to get hit by another **Rasengan**. "**This is why you don't mess with me! Odama Rasengan!**" he yelled as the Rasengan grew and shredded away at the boy's face and clothes more before he rocketed away, going through many trees.

Chigusa watched in terror as Fate, someone who she thought as undefeatable was hurt by the Juubi and send flying away, literally. She crawled backwards in fear "Tsukuyomi! Retreat!" she yelled as the other girl frowned but nodded and dashed to grab Chigusa and ran away.

Naruto watched them with a frown. He hoped this show of power would hold them off from trying to attack and kidnap Konoka. He turned to the group as they just finished dispelling the demons. "**Ah a pactio. Not as flashy as my partner's pactios but good for her**" he said as Negi stood on guard. "**Relax boy, as I said I am an ally and I did save Konoe-san**" he said as he handed Konoka to Setsuna, who gave him a silent thank you.

He didn't like being in this incomplete cloak for too long. He would rather be in his complete Asura form cloak but he couldn't as it still was too close to his actual appearance. "**I need to go. Call me if you need me**" he said as he ran off.

Negi frowned at Setsuna "You know the Juubi?" he asked shocked.

Setsuna nodded "Yes, you can say he was a teacher of mine" she said with a small smirk as she carried Konoka away.

**-Chapter End-**

I apologize for the incredibly short chapter but:

I am feeling terrible/sick and wanted to try and get a chapter out.

I've been in a terrible mood all week so that hasn't helped.

Family crap is pissing me off.

I will try to post more, tomorrow's chapter for "Forgotten Child of Prophecy" will be out a little late as it is Thanksgiving and all. Don't worry I will still post a chapter.

I hope you all understand

Until next time.

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I will be taking a two week break starting on 12/15 and ending 12/28 as that is finals week as well as the holidays and I am not able to focus nor write during those weeks. Please understand since I need to focus on school and family during those weeks.

Naruto Harem: Asuna, Kaede, Chachamaru, Haruna, Mana, Zazie, Ku Fei, Chao, Kazumi, Chisame, Setsuna, Sayo, and Shizuna (Magical Realm: Theodora and Sextum Averruncus)

Negi Harem: Ayaka, Nodoka, Makie, Yue, Ako (Not really a harem, just girls who have crushes on him)

Also a Konoka x Setsuna pairing in there

I removed some of Naruto's pairings as I thought it was too much to write. But I added someone that I felt hasn't been really put in here before. I gave her the appearance she has in the wiki, if you want to see just google "Shizuna Minamoto – Negima" and click on the Wiki one.

**Grand Demon of Mahora**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto sighed as he woke up. Thankfully he was able to keep his cover with the use of his incomplete cloak, which honestly was a better disguise than a **henge** since he could've lost concentration and it would've faltered and given him away.

He chuckled as he pat his daughters head as she was laying on top of him. Ever since she was small she always had this habit of sneaking into his bed and using him as a pillow. He didn't mind, if anything he thought it was cute of her to still be a child around him, even if she was several hundred years old.

Silently, he summoned a clone to substitute with so he didn't wake her up. He quietly got dressed quickly and smiled at his still sleeping daughter. He chuckled as he saw Chachamaru "sleeping" near an outlet, though he guessed it was more like rest mode for her.

Sneaking out of his room, he smiled as he saw the girls rushing off to breakfast.

"Sit next to me Naruto-sensei?" he heard Kazumi ask with a smile "I still want an extended interview" she said as she trailed a finger down his arm.

He chuckled "Well I end up going with your group this morning you might even get to learn some things" he said as she pouted a bit but accepted it.

He weaved his way through numerous girls as he made his way to the dining room. He smiled as he waved to Shizuna. The nurse was very kind the few times they had talked.

She had long golden blond hair a few shades lighter than Ayaka's and kind blue eyes. Her figure was also very lovely, having her large DD chest and hourglass figure. He wasn't a pervert so he wasn't ogling her, he blamed it on his shinobi nature of inspecting his opponents and some of his author nature since his books were romance.

"Good morning Shizuna-Sensei. I hope you had a good sleep" he said with a smile as she sat next to him. He always found her to be interesting to chat with.

"I slept well Naruto-kun, how has the trip been for you so far?" she asked with a giggle as she saw him sigh.

"They are more hyperactive than Eva was when she was little. They are sweet girls don't get me wrong but they are way too active for 15 year old girls" he said with a dry chuckle. "I mean some of them blatantly flirt with me".

"Well what do you expect when it comes to you Naruto-kun" she said with a smile "A mature young man shows up to be their teacher, of course some will start falling for you"

"Well when you say it like that it makes it sound like a harem" he said with a minor sweat drop. Harems were always tricky in his mind, to have them work all the girls need to be okay with it and rarely does that ever happen, especially in these times. Back in the time of the Shinobi that would've been acceptable if they were in the CRA but even then it was weird.

"Well with you who said that is a bad thing?" she said with a wink making his cheeks heat up a bit.

He was about to respond when the girls ran in and immediately they started fighting for the seat next to him.

"Relax girls, there is space next to me and across from me, I can stay talking with you all during breakfast" he said as they calmed down and did a game of 'rock paper scissors' to decide who sat next to him and apparently Mana had won.

He smiled to the mercenary as Eva crawled onto his lap, still half awake. Eva was never a morning person. He let out a chuckle as Chachamaru leaned against his back, most likely she was on guard duty since Eva had the habit of being protective.

"Papa, why did you leave bed? It's too early" she said as she accepted the bite of food her papa had brought up to her.

He rolled his eyes as he started to eat '_I can't sleep the morning away like we do on the weekend_' he thought to her using the pactio connection.

A frown grew on his face as he noticed Setsuna avoiding Konoka. The girl was still fretting over some old mistake, he hoped she got over it since it was clearly hurting Konoka.

"So Naruto-sensei, how was your hunt?" Mana asked with a smirk. She noticed how he went out to retrieve Konoka and how he defeated that Fate boy easily. She was heavily impressed by his powers and skills at staying undercover even while in plain sight.

"Well thank you Mana. It was fun to get to release a bit of tension and stretch my muscles. Maybe I can take you out for a round" he said getting a slight smile from the stoic girl. He had a genjutsu in the air to hide what they were really saying as he didn't want to create confusion.

"I would like to see that, I'd even give you a discount some times in the future" she said as she started eating, ignoring the jealous glares that were being thrown her way.

Naruto chuckled and turned to Kazumi who kept taking pictures of him "So any idea where your group wants to go today?" he asked as he had a look at the list the girls had set up and Kazumi was at the top of the list so that meant Group Three got first dibs.

"Well I want to photograph the deer at the Nara Sanctuary, I doubt anyone would mind" she said as Ayaka nodded and groaned as Negi had just said he'd be going with Group Five.

'Makes sense' he thought with a smile 'he wants to keep an eye on Konoka since who knows if they might try again. Though I know that Fate boy will be out healing'. His **Odama Rasengan**, even if toned down, could deal out a lot of damage.

"It will be nice to see them. They are said to be very peaceful and even come up to people" he said as he drank some tea. He would send out some clones to keep an eye on Konoka and keep in contact with Setsuna. He needed to keep up his guard.

After breakfast as everyone was getting ready he silently summoned a fox.

"**What may I do for you Naruto-sama?**" the small golden fox asked in a respectful tone.

"Relax Atria I just need you to follow Konoka and alert me of anyone getting close to her. I will be keeping an eye on her from afar but I'd rather have someone that can summon me if something happens since I don't have a marker on her" he said as the small fox nodded.

"**Of course Naruto-sama, I will notify as soon as someone appears**" Atari said as she bowed and dashed off into the shadows.

He sighed as she left. He didn't demand they call him 'sama', hell he wanted them just to call him Naruto but apparently due to his standing and power others saw that if they didn't he'd snap at them. Which was stupid in his opinion.

After a minute he noticed Eva pouting on his lap. "You don't have to be with Konoka today Eva, you can stay with me if you want" he said making her smile and nuzzle into his chest. "That goes for you too Cha-chan, you can stay with me today".

The robotic girl smile and nodded "Thank you Naruto. Master has been missing spending time with you"

"I know, she's just spoiled though" he said as he kissed his daughter's head "though I still love her".

"Love you too Papa" she said with a warm smile. Her Papa was everything to her and she had truly missed him while he was away.

"Come on Eva, we need to get ready for today" he said as she smiled and nodded.

**-Break-**

Naruto smiled as they arrived at the park. The girls found the deer adorable as they were so use to humans they walked up to the most of them.

Strangely enough most of the deer were attracted to Naruto as they were literally following him around.

He let out a chuckle as he pet one gently "It's okay Chisame-chan, they aren't dangerous" he said as the girl was hiding behind him a bit. Luckily Eva was on his shoulders.

"But won't they like buck or charge at people?" she asked as she peaked out from behind her teacher.

"No, these deer have been around humans so long they are used to them and they even like to come to others for food" he said as he held out some food for them and numerous deer came up to him making Chisame squeak and hide behind him.

He chuckled as he held Chisame's hand, which made her blush furiously. "Here, see how they are coming to you?" he asked as he held out her hand with some food on it.

Chisame was nervous but she relaxed when they came up to her and ate out of her and even licked her fingers she started to relax and giggle.

"See it isn't so bad Chisame-chan, they even let some people sit on them" he said as he picked her up making her squeak.

"N-Naruto-sensei, what are you doing?" she asked as he set her down on the back of a buck.

"You won't throw her off will you?" he asked the deer and strangely enough it shook it's head and somewhat bowed to him. He turned to Chisame and smiled "See Chisame-chan, he wouldn't be a proud buck if he couldn't support one light girl" he said making her blush and nod.

He smiled as he stood next to her until she decided to get off, mostly because her blush was getting too dark. He nodded to the buck as it trotted off. Animals always seemed to like him, could be since he was the new Shinju or a Sage. Either way it had to do with him being connected to nature.

He also noticed that Cha-chan was also being surrounded by animals, though hers were stray cats that the girl seemed to attracted cats like wildfire. He wondering if Matatabi was still around if the large Bake-Neko would have been drawn to the kind robotic girl as well.

He watched as Ayaka sat under a tree and pouted about not having time with Negi. He chuckled as Chizuru and Nasumi were surrounded by fawns, most likely due to the motherly aura she gave off.

"Zazie-chan, why aren't you out petting the deer?" he asked as the silver haired girl was seemed to be being avoided by all the deer.

She looked around and frowned at him "…"

"Well they most likely are avoiding you cause you are the opposite of them" he said with a frown as he pet a small fawn that wandered over to him under the watchful eye of a doe.

Zazie turned her head to the side in a confused manner "…?"

"Well you are demon folk, you give of negative emotions even when you are happy. These animals sense it and move away from it. If you were in Demon Country your wildlife would act normal. You just have to realize they don't hate you they are just connected to nature" he said as some small birds landed on his fingers and shoulders.

He knew how to counteract it as animals had the same reactions towards Eva from time to time due to her vampire nature.

Zazie frowned and nodded "Don't worry, come over here, I can let you pet some of them" he said as she looked nervous under her stoic exterior but nodded.

She slowly walked over not to startle the birds until she got there.

Naruto held out a hand the held a small wagtail that seemed unaffected by her.

Zazie looked to Naruto again, who just nodded and encouraged her to pet it. She slowly put her finger on the bird and was surprised when it didn't fly off. She pet it a bit until in moved over onto her hand.

"See, even some animals can see past it and see how kind you really are Zazie-chan" he said as he smiled at her as she pet the small bird that seemed to enjoy being with her.

Seeing as it was time for a break he called everyone in "Come one everyone, its getting time for lunch and we need to get going back to the hotel" he said as Kazumi pouted.

"You still owe me an interview" she said with a cute pout, in Naruto's opinion.

Eva grumbled at the girls fawning over her Papa. If they were able to see her she would be sending them all her most powerful death stares.

"Fine I'll give you an interview while everyone eats" he said as he sat down and the others gathered around him as well.

Kazumi smiled and pulled out a recorder from her cleavage "So Naruto U.N McDowell, you mentioned several doctorates, what exactly are you able to teach?" she asked as Chisame was interested in his answer as well.

"Hmmm well I can teach most languages that are commonly used like English, Spanish, French and all those, I can teach Science, Math, I'm great with Computers and even PE and Music. Hell I can even teach others in Medical Sciences" he said with a smile. He was so thankful for his clones and near infinite reserves.

They were truly Kami-send.

"Really? You must be a genius" Nasumi spoke up with a shocked look on her face. She was a small girl with dark blue-ish hair and large brown doe eyes.

"Well I am now but when I was a kid I was the last place student in my school, only around the time I was 16 or so did I actually get smarter and focus on my studies" he said as he smiled at them.

"So around the time you got Evangeline as a daughter?" Ayaka asked as she was interested in this new teacher.

He chuckled as he remembered that he told them he was 31 "Yes, I decided that if I was going to be a good father I had to be able to do everything in my power to make sure she had a great childhood" he said as he lightly squeezed Eva's hand making her smile and nuzzle against him.

"Aww such a loving father" Chizuru said with a smile as Kazumi nodded.

"You also mentioned you can play many instruments. Can we hear you play one of these days?" Kazumi asked as the others nodded along.

"Sure, I brought one of my instruments with me so I can play it for you" he said as he opened his bag he brought along only to hide his unsealing of items. He pulled out a dark mahogany Stradivarius Violin and bow.

"This is the only song I can really think of right now that can suit this scenery" he said as he put the violin to his chin and pulled back the bow.

(Bird's Poem – Air)

The girls were in awe of their teacher as he played his breathtaking song.

Kazumi smiled warmly at her current crush. He was amazing in so many ways and a kind, warm hearted man. From the times she had spent with him in class she found he was always happy to help with anything needed. She knew other girls were going after him but sharing could be fun in the long run.

Zazie swayed slightly to the music. She was surprised that a man, who defeated her father and had powers that were unrivaled and undefeated, was so kind and warm. He made her feel a weird fluttering in her chest. She wasn't use to emotions since as a Princess her father made her act very noble and stoic most of the time but she felt them bubbling up whenever he was near her. Also he could hear her and she definitely liked that a lot.

Chisame was impressed at first when she first found out he had so many doctorates. She was thankful for a normal teacher, even if he did have Eva at a young age but she didn't care of that at all. She found the more she learned of him the more she felt herself being drawn to him. He was also able to draw her out of her shell and get her to open up around him and others. Even if it was slow progress.

Even Chachamaru, who had in her memory banks of classical music found it pale in comparison to Naruto's. She felt things stirring in her, things she had never felt and that honestly confused her. Similar to when she felt her cheeks heat up and heart motor pump faster.

The four girls were brought out of their thoughts of their crush as animals slowly started gathering around them and some even laid on them and Naruto. A hawk even landed on his shoulder. Deer started laying all around them as they seemed to enjoy the music. All in all it was a breathtaking experience.

The wagtail that had taken a shining to Zazie even chirped along to the music, adding to the beauty of the song.

The music stopped and Naruto chuckled as he pet a baby fawn that crawled in his lap. "Well I'm glad I haven't gotten rusty from not practicing" he said as he put it away.

"That was amazing Naruto-sensei!" Kazumi said with a huge smile "I'm not one for violin music but I loved it" she said with a smile.

"…" Zazie said with a small nod as she looked at his bag.

"I'm glad you liked it Kazumi-chan and Zazie-chan if you give me the sheet music I can play the song for you sometime. I'm always up to learning new songs" he said as he sat up after setting the baby fawn on the ground so it could wobble off to its parents. "Come on girls, we need to get going"

The girls nodded and helped clean up before setting off for the hotel for the day. They greatly enjoyed their time with Naruto. He was very interesting to talk to.

As they were putting things away Chisame tripped over a root of a tree as she fell with a scream, she didn't hit the ground though as she felt a pair of arms catch her and set her back on her feet.

"Are you okay Chisame?" he asked as he dusted off her skirt.

She nodded as she went to take a step "I'm fiiiiiiine!" she yelled as her ankle flared in pain and made her almost fall down, as it had given out on her. She was caught again by Naruto.

"Seems like you twisted your ankle. I should take you back to Shizuna-chan so she can look over you" he said as she frowned but squeaked once he picked her up bridal carry as Eva was on piggy back and Cha-chan was holding onto one of his arms but she just moved up her grip to his bicep.

He didn't mind.

Zazie and Kazumi glared at Chisame as they were jealous of the girl's position, being carried by their hunk of a teacher. Even Chachamaru felt a bit jealous.

Eva was glaring at the glasses wearing girl as she could see she was enjoying it too much while in her Papa's arms.

Chisame was blushing darkly as she was in Naruto's arms. She could feel his muscles under his shirt and she felt warm and safe in his arms. She enjoyed being carried as they made it to the hotel.

Naruto smiled as he brought Chisame to Shizuna "Shizuna-chan, Chisame-chan here sprained her ankle it seems. Can you help her?" he asked with a smile.

The kind nurse smiled "Of course Naruto-kun. Shouldn't be too hard" she said as she motioned for him to lay her down. "I think Negi was looking for you".

He nodded "Well I will see you later Chisame-chan, I hope it isn't too bad of a sprain" he said as he left the room.

"So you must have enjoyed the ride" she teased making Chisame blush more.

"W-Whha? No-o I didn't" Chisame stuttered out as she tried to hide her blush.

"Oh no need to hide it from me. Naruto is a very handsome and kind man, no wonder he has so many girls going for him" she said shocking Chisame.

"I know a lot are going for him" Chisame said in a whisper "is it wrong that I'm okay with that?" she asked genuinely confused.

Shizuna shrugged her shoulders "In my opinion love is love. If numerous people all feel the same towards one person and the person is okay with it as long as they love everyone back equally who are you to break other's hearts" she said as she bandaged up the sprained ankle.

"All done, just be careful and you should be fine by tomorrow" she said as she waved Chisame off, who was still in her mind about what Shizuna had said.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto walked through the hotel. He still had Eva on his back but Cha-chan had left to feed the cats she had found in Nara.

He overheard something about Negi being confessed to and he instantly thought Nodoka. He was glad the shy girl went through with her plans. He'd have to congratulate her on it later.

He noticed the Kazumi had a determined look on her face that somewhat made him worry but he felt this time it was directed at him.

Naruto searched for Negi's energy and felt he wasn't in the hotel but nearby outside. Sighing he left the hotel to find him only to see Kazumi snapping pictures of Negi who had saved a cat by using his staff as a broom to fly and catch it.

He face palmed and groaned. This boy, he could tell, was quite new to the whole "magic isn't to be seen by anyone" thing. He hoped Kazumi didn't cause too much trouble for the boy. Truthfully he wanted to see how this played out. He knew Kazumi wasn't one to blackmail for evil, just to get info. Though if she planned to expose it he would get involved.

Magic, much like chakra, was not for everyone. Only certain people should have it and know about it. That is why not everyone in his village had it. Only those that went into his ninja program and passed the tests.

"That Boya is going to cause a lot of trouble Papa" Eva said with a frown.

"I know but that is another reason we are here. To help this kid wisen up and grow up nicely" he said as he watched Negi fly back into the hotel but only after setting the cat down.

He hid his presence as Kazumi went back inside. He sighed as he headed to the hot springs. If anything he needed to relax.

"Papa can I please take a bath with you?" Eva asked with a pout. She missed their baths together.

He sighed "Fine but don't you think you are too old for this?" he asked as she smiled and nuzzled into the back of his neck.

"Nope!" she said with a huge smile that made him give up on it.

He went into the hot springs with Eva, wrapped in a towel (as was he) followed behind him. She went into the hot springs and smiled at him. "Come on Papa" Eva said as she let her towel off to show a school swimsuit that she wore whenever they took baths together.

She was over 700 years old, she knew how to be modest and she may love her Papa but not like that.

He chuckled as he sunk into the water, also wearing swimming trunks, and smiled to Eva as others came in making her frown.

"Oh Naruto-sensei" Negi said with a smile "How are you today?"

"I am good Negi and please call me Naruto" he said as the small boy nodded. "So how are you enjoying Nara and Kyoto?"

"I'm enjoying it a lot. I've seen so much" he said as he nodded and smiled.

Eva was pouting a bit but stopped once her Papa set her on his lap. "You owe me a bath at home" she said with a pout as he nodded and kissed the top of her head.

They both turned to the door as someone else joined in.

"Oh I'm sorry Naruto-kun and Negi I didn't know you two were coming in as well" Shizuna said as she made her way to the springs.

He instantly noticed that her bust had decreased and her figure had shrunk a bit. It was a good disguise to others but they would need thousands of years of experience to even come close to fooling him. He inwardly smirked as he started to cast an illusion on the two of them.

Frankly he wanted to see what went on but stay undercover. To them he had just excused himself from the bath and left but he stayed in.

He felt this would be interesting. Plus he wanted to see who was under the disguise, though if he had to guess, it would be Kazumi. He figure was the only one to fit the bill.

"So Negi-kun I felt it was time I admit something" she said making the boy look confused a bit "I know all about your secret" she said making Negi pale a bit.

"I-I don't know what you are talking abo-" he said as he got muffled by having his face buried in her chest.

"I know all about you being a mage" she said with a smile.

He wiggled out of her chest "How do you know?" he asked shocked until he realized something. "Shizuna-san, has your chest gotten smaller?"

"What!? I'll have you know I have the Fourth largest chest in class" she said with a frown as she pushed up her chest.

"Class? Who are you!?" he asked worried about his secret getting out.

"Well crap, cover blown" she said before pulling off her towel to reveal her identity. "I am Kazumi Asakura! Reporter Extraordinaire!" she said with a smile.

Naruto noticed how much older and more beautiful she looked with her hair down. He'd have to ask her to see it down later so he could compliment it on her.

He leaned back and watched things unfold. Curious to what happened next

**-Chapter End-**

Sorry about the late release. Between School and other stuff it took a while to finish this chapter.

I hoped you all liked it.

My poll is ending on the 14th, go vote if you haven't already.

I'm tired as hell and most likely "Child of Forgotten Prophecy" will be a late release as well. Hope you all understand.

Well I'm tired, I hope it didn't show in my story if so I am sorry.

Until Next time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye


End file.
